La princesita
by MARK69
Summary: Tras la aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica, las Sailor Scouts deben ayudar a Ranma que, siendo chica, ha sido raptada por Máxima, que busca casarse con Superman. Apariciones especiales, de personajes de Card Captor Sakura y DC Comics...
1. Secuestro en la tormenta

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "La princesita".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Sakura Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, Yukito Tsukishiro y Tomoyo Daidouji son propiedad y Copyright © del grupo CLAMP; Sazú y Máxima son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. **

**Episodio 1: "Secuestro en la tormenta".**

Tras abandonar Ciudad Gótica, donde ayudaron a Superman a detener a su viejo enemigo, Brainiac, Ranma y sus amigos (Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka), junto con las 5 Sailor Scouts que iban con ellos (Usagi/Sailor Moon, Minako/Sailor Venus, Rei/Sailor Mars, Haruka/Sailor Uranus y Michiru/Sailor Neptune), finalmente, iban a cumplir con llegar a su segundo destino, en el viaje que Ranma se ganara. Ese destino, era Ciudad de México.

Tras algunas horas de vuelo, la llamada "Ciudad de los Palacios", apareció a su vista. Era enorme, más grande, que muchas ciudades de los Estados Unidos.

-¡Ya estamos llegando, amigos! –anunció Akane, viendo por la ventana del avión. -¡Es una ciudad impresionante, casi tanto como Metrópolis o Ciudad Gótica!

-¡Vaya un sitio enorme! –secundó Usagi, asomándose por otra ventana. -¡Mi vista, no alcanza a ver la totalidad, de ésta enorme ciudad!

-¿Así, que ya llegamos? –preguntó Ranma, acabando de despertarse. -¡Espero que, en ésta ciudad, podamos tener algo de paz, y de tranquilidad!

-¡No sé por qué, Ranma, pero no me hago muchas ilusiones, acerca de tener paz y tranquilidad! –masculló Haruka, viendo hacia la lejanía, donde empezaban a formarse, unas nubes de tormenta. -¡Sin embargo, trataré de ser optimista!

-¡Es mejor ser optimista, que pesimista, Haru-San! –intervino Michiru, sonriendo, como siempre hacía, con gran amabilidad. -¡Ya verás, no nos pasará nada, así que no seas gruñona, por favor! ¡Vamos, trata de relajarte!

Haruka asintió con un suave gesto de la cabeza, al tiempo que sonreía, al ver a Minako y a Rei, bien dormidas, y apoyadas la una en la otra. Una azafata, al pasar, procedió a despertarlas, para avisarles que estaban a punto, de aterrizar en Ciudad de México.

-¡Ya llegamos, Rei-Chan! –chillaba Minako, feliz, como niña con muñeca nueva. -¿No te parece maravilloso, amiga mía?

-¡Acertaste, Minako! –admitió Rei, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Ya deseo ir a visitar, apenas pueda, algún punto interesante!

-¡Iremos a las Pirámides! –apuntó Yuka, viendo su guía de viajero. -¡Dicen que tienen muchos siglos de existir, casi tantos como las de Egipto!

-¡Me gusta esa idea! –dijo Sayuri, viendo, por encima del hombro de Yuka, la guía de viajero de ésta. -¡Dicen que son, en serio, algo increíble!

-¡No se preocupen, iremos todos! –anunció Ranma, tomando la palabra. -¡De por sí, tenemos varios días, para descansar y pasarla bien!

Tras bajar del avión, se fueron a un hotel, donde se relajaron un poco. Al rato, tras almorzar, decidieron ir a visitar las pirámides. En otro hotel, algunas otras personas, bastante conocidas por Ranma y sus amigos, se alistaban para hacer lo mismo.

-¿Ya estás lista, monstruo? –preguntaba Touya Kinomoto, residente de la ciudad de Tomoeda, a su hermana menos, Sakura. -¡Apúrate, que se nos hace tarde!

-¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIRME "MONSTRUO", HERMANO!!!!! –demandó Sakura, ya molesta de verdad. -¡Parece que yo, me llamara así!

Aunque Sakura quería mucho a su hermano mayor, Touya, no soportaba que él, sólo "monstruo" le dijera. Era, a no dudarlo, una mala costumbre que Touya tenía.

-¡Ya cálmate, Sakura! –intervino Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura. -¡Sabes que Touya, sólo te dice así, para molestarte!

-¡Y vaya que lo logra, Tomoyo! –respondió Sakura, ya algo calmada. -¡Bueno, vamos, para disfrutar del paseo a las pirámides!

-¡Apoyo esa idea! –intervino Yukito Tsukishiro, el mejor amigo de Touya. -¿Nos vamos, Touya? ¡Si demoramos, se nos hará tarde!

Touya, de mala gana, accedió a ir. Tras salir del hotel, tomaron un autobús, directo a las pirámides, sitio al que llegaron, para su muy notoria sorpresa, en menos de una hora.

Minutos después, Ranma y sus amigos, como guiados por un extraño poder, salieron de su hotel, con rumbo a las pirámides. También, tardaron menos de una hora, para llegar.

Una vez en las pirámides, Usagi, Minako y Rei, no dejaban de exteriorizar su asombro, por aquellas magníficas construcciones, las cuales databan de muchos siglos atrás. Haruka y Michiru, más recatadas, también admitían que, para edificar construcciones como aquellas, se debió haber utilizado mucho tiempo, y demasiada mano de obra.

Por su lado, Ranma, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, no dejaban de tomar fotos, escuchar charlas, y recorrer las distintas estancias. Aquello, en serio, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, y lo estaban disfrutando. Akari, en especial, estaba feliz, porque podía estar con Ryoga, y sin ser molestados por nadie.

-¡Fue lo mejor, haber venido! –exclamaba Akari, mirando todo con gran interés. -¿No lo crees así, Ryoga querido? ¡Anda, dime!

-¡Acertaste, Akari! –afirmó Ryoga, tomando una foto más. -¡Lástima que Ken y Mariko, no pudieran venir! ¡Creo que, de verdad, lo hubieran disfrutado!

En otro punto, Sakura y Tomoyo, corriendo como cabras locas, recorrían el lugar. Touya y Yukito, cada cual a su estilo, trataban de controlarlas, con poco éxito.

-¡Vaya que Sakura corre rápido, Touya! –masculló Yukito, sorprendido de verdad. -¡Ya me cansé, y no logro alcanzarla!

-¡Dejemos que el monstruo se canse, Yukito! –propuso Touya, sonriendo. -¡Así, ella y su amiguita, finalmente, se calmarán!

-¡Deberías dejar de decirle "monstruo" a Sakura, Touya! –dijo Yukito, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. -¡A ella, no parece gustarle eso!

En otro punto de la pirámide, una luz se dejaba ver. Esa "luz", en realidad, no era otra cosa, que un portal inter-dimensional. Por ese portal, pasaron 2 chicas, las cuales, no eran otras más que Sakura y Tomoyo, ¡Con 21 años, cada una!

-¡Mira, Tomoyo! –exclamó Sakura, sorprendida. -¡Hemos vuelto a la pirámide de México, a la cual vinimos, con Yukito y con mi hermano, Touya, cuando teníamos 10 años! ¿Recuerdas eso, verdad?

-¡Lo recuerdo, Sakura! –asintió Tomoyo, volteando a ver a su alrededor. -¡Ahora, ya entiendo! ¡Entramos a un increíble portal inter-dimensional, de esos que te llevan al pasado, al futuro, o a otra dimensión!

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Sakura y Tomoyo.

Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru, al ver que una banda de ladrones se había apoderado, de algunos valiosos objetos de la pirámide, habían adoptado sus personalidades como Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune y, tras una breve, pero intensa batalla, habían detenido a los maleantes, los entregaron a la policía, y devolvieron los objetos, a los administradores de la pirámide.

-¡Mira, Tomoyo, son 5 de las Sailor Scouts! –indicó Sakura, señalando al sitio donde las chicas justicieras, con gran amabilidad, firmaban autógrafos. -¡Vamos a saludarlas!

-¡Vamos, Sakura! –urgió Tomoyo, contenta. -¡Según mis cálculos, tenemos unos 10 o 15 minutos, antes de que el portal se cierre!

Mientras firmaban autógrafos, las Sailor Scouts notaron algo: habían aparecido 2 chicas, las cuales, si bien se veían algo mayores, vestían como 2 "hippies" de la década de los años 60´s. Al verlas, decidieron investigar, no fuera a ser otra banda de ladrones.

-¡Disculpen, señoritas! –empezó Sailor Moon, dando unos pasos al frente. -¿Si fueran tan amables, me harían el favor de identificarse?

-¡Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, y ella es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji! –presentó Sakura, sonriendo con amabilidad. -¡Ustedes, son 5 de las Sailor Scouts!

-¡Es increíble, no pueden ser Sakura y Tomoyo! –articuló Akane, justo cuando ella y Ranma, junto con los demás, iban llegando a ese salón. -¡Sakura y Tomoyo, son niñas de 10 años, y ustedes 2, al parecer, ya pasan de los 20!

-¡Somos Sakura y Tomoyo, señorita Akane! –contestó Tomoyo, mientras sonreía, justo como Sakura. -¡Venimos de 11 años en el futuro, y tenemos 21 años cada una!

-¡Y veo que, aún 11 años después, siguen siendo amigas! –observó Ranma, mientras asentía con la cabeza. -¡Eso es bueno, chicas, estoy orgulloso de ustedes!

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes en el futuro, Sakura y Tomoyo? –preguntó Akari, llegando junto con Ryoga. -¿Siguieron estudiando, o dejaron los estudios?

-¡Yo, después de la muerte de mi padre, seguí sus pasos, y me hice arqueóloga! –contó Sakura, mostrando su identificación. -¡Tomoyo, por su parte, me ayuda mucho, con compra de equipos, y grandes aportes económicos!

-¿Dices que tu padre murió, Sakura? –quiso saber Sailor Mars. -¿Cómo pasó eso?

-¡Fue poco después, de que cumplí los 18 años! –respondió Sakura, con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz. -¡Murió en un accidente de aviación, en Egipto!

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, así como las Sailor Scouts, no podían creer aquello. ¡El papá de Sakura, moriría dentro de 8 años!

En ese momento, Sakura y Tomoyo, viendo que el portal inter-dimensional estaba a punto de cerrarse, se despidieron, entraron a él, y se fueron de vuelta a su época, 11 años en el futuro. Los chicos de Nerima, no pudieron decir nada más. Justo entonces, las Sakura y Tomoyo del presente, ambas niñas de 10 años, llegaron junto con Touya y Yukito. Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron, al ver a sus amigos de Nerima.

-¡Hola, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga! –saludó Sakura, llegando, y abrazando, en ese orden, a los 4 mencionados. -¿Qué hacen aquí, en Ciudad de México?

-¡Hola, Sakura! –respondió Ranma al saludo, para pasar a explicar. -¡Gané un viaje a 2 ciudades, que fueron Metrópolis y Ciudad de México! ¡Por eso, estamos acá!

-¡Veo que usted, ya no es peligroso, joven Ranma! –aventuró Tomoyo, sonriendo suavemente. -¡Eso es bueno, y admito que llegué a tenerle miedo!

-¡No te preocupes, Tomoyo-Chan! –dijo Akane, sonriendo. -¡La vez que conociste a Ranma, él, no era, al 100%, él mismo!

-¡Secundo a Akane, pequeña amiga! –intervino Akari, guiñándole un ojo a las niñas de la ciudad de Tomoeda. -¡Por esos días, Ranma pasó por una experiencia terrible!

-¡Amigos, les presento a mi hermano mayor, Touya, y a su mejor amigo, Yukito Tsukishiro! –presentó Sakura a quienes estaban con ella, y con Tomoyo. -¡A ellos 2, ustedes no pudieron conocerlos antes, cuando fueron a Tomoeda!

-¡Encantado, amigos de Nerima! –exclamó Touya, sonriendo a medias. -¡Esa vez que Sakura dice, yo pude haberlos conocido, pero me fui al cine, poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, a nuestra casa! ¡Por cierto, yo atendí la llamada, que hizo la señorita Akari!

-¡Los amigos de Sakura, son mis amigos! –afirmó Yukito, tras acomodarse un poco los lentes. -¡Sakura me contó lo que pasó esa noche, y lamento no haber estado ahí, para haber tratado de ayudarlos, aunque fuera un poco!

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, que llegaba junto con los demás, después de haber ido a comprar recuerdos, se miraron. ¿De verdad, ese chico tan delgado, y de aspecto pálido, podría haber hecho algo? ¡Era algo increíble!

Tras conversar por un momento más, Sakura y Tomoyo, junto con Touya y Yukito, se despidieron, y se fueron de ahí. Según dijeron, iban a ir a visitar el Zócalo, así como la Plaza de las Tres Culturas de Tlatelolco, y el Estadio "Azteca", el cual, esa noche, iba a albergar un juego, entre 2 famosos equipos mexicanos de fútbol, el "América" (Conocido como "Las Águilas") y el "Cruz Azul" (Conocido como "Los Cementeros"). Justo en ese momento, alguien más entraba a la pirámide. A primera vista, era una turista norteamericana común y corriente o, al menos, eso era lo que parecía. Vestida con una camiseta blanca, un pantalón "blue-jeans", y zapatos tennis blancos, la mujer, quien no era otra más que Sazú, la asistente de Máxima, pasaba 100% inadvertida.

"_¡Vamos a ver, que debo poner todo en claro!"_, pensaba Sazú, mientras veía el ir y venir de todo tipo de chicas, por los pasadizos de la pirámide. _"¡Máxima me pidió que le lleve una chica, pero no me dijo como la quería! ¡Sólo me dijo que fuera linda, lo cual no ayuda en nada, porque, aquí, solo hay chicas lindas! ¡Por Almerac, lo juro, no puedo llevármelas a todas! ¡La próxima vez, le diré que no cuente conmigo!"_

-¡Apúrate, Rei, deseo ir por un refresco! –urgía Minako a su seria amiga, la cual, al parecer, deseaba más, tomar fotos, que beber algo. -¡La salsa, que tenía esa carne, estaba algo picante, y deseo beber algo bien frío, para refrescarme!

-¡Ya voy, Minako, no seas impaciente! –asintió Rei, sonriendo a medias. -¡La próxima vez, te comes la carne sin salsa, como me la comí yo! ¡Parece, que no supieras que aquí, en México, gustan mucho de las salsas picantes!

En otro punto, Haruka, también, tomaba fotos. Michiru estaba presente en ellas. Bueno, eso era lo obvio, sabiendo que ellas eran una pareja.

-¡No pude tener mejor objetivo, para probar mi cámara nueva! –se jactaba Haruka, tomándole, a Michiru, una foto tras otra. -¡Eres mejor, para una sesión de fotos, que una modelo profesional, linda, puedes creerme!

-¡Ya, Haru-San! –demandó Michiru, algo amoscada. -¡Me vas a avergonzar!

Usagi, que pasaba por ahí, se rió, de buena gana, al escuchar la queja de Michiru. Al parecer, Michiru aún, no le perdonaba a Haruka, las muchas veces que le había sido infiel con otras chicas. De ahí, la molestia de Michiru; no sabía si Haruka decía la verdad, o le estaba mintiendo, como ya lo había hecho antes.

Sazú, entretanto, seguía buscando una chica, a la cual pudiera raptar, no entonces, porque había demasiada gente cerca, sino después, en un sitio despoblado. Una vez que tuviera a esa chica en su poder, debería llevarla con Máxima, para que ésta, la usara para su casi imposible misión: llegar a conquistar a Superman, y casarse con él.

En ese momento, Ranma y su grupo de amigos (Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka), se reunieron con las Sailor Scouts (Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru), y decidieron ir a visitar otros lugares de Ciudad de México. Viendo fijo a ese grupo tan, pero tan variopinto, Sazú se decidió a actuar; ahí, podría hallar, sin dudarlo, ni por un segundo, lo que Máxima le había encomendado.

Durante toda la tarde de ese día, Sazú siguió al grupo de chicos japoneses, por diversos puntos de Ciudad de México, obvio, sin dejarse ver, ni notar.

-¡Chicos, creo que es hora de ir, a comer algo! –propuso Ranma, lo cual generó un murmullo de asentimiento, en el resto del grupo. -¿Vamos a comer al restaurante del hotel, o a uno fuera del hotel?

-¡Creo que, lo más sensato, sería ir a un restaurante, fuera del hotel! –indicó Usagi, mientras observaba, lo linda, que estaba la tarde. -¡Además, después, podemos dar una vuelta, por mientras se nos pasa la comilona!

"_¡Ran-Chan y Usagi, parece que fueran hermanos gemelos!"_, pensó Ukyo, divertida, y con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos. _"¡Si se hiciera un duelo entre ambos, para ver quien de ellos 2, es más tragón, creo que quedaría muy equiparado!" _

Al notar el brillo en los ojos de Ukyo, Akane se acercó a preguntarle en que pensaba. Al recibir la respuesta de Ukyo, Akane soltó la carcajada.

-¡Has dicho bien, Ukyo! –apuntó Akane, divertida de verdad. -¡Entre Ranma y Usagi, cuesta decidir quien es más tragón! ¡Parece que, de verdad, fueran hermanos gemelos, por lo similares que son, en ese aspecto!

Entretanto, en Nerima, los miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", que no fueron al viaje (Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken "El Camaleón" y Mariko), seguían, a su manera, manteniendo el orden en la ciudad. Kuno, siempre que podía, se unía a ellos, y los ayudaba, lo cual ellos le agradecían, si bien sabían lo tonto, que era Kuno.

"_¡Esto es extraño, muy, muy extraño!"_, pensaba Kuno una noche, mientras recorría las calles de Nerima, en misión de patrullaje. _"¡Desde hace días, no veo ni a Akane Tendo, ni a la chica pelirroja! ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, tampoco veo al entrometido de Ranma Saotome! ¡Aunque no me gusta la idea, los 3 deben andar fuera de la ciudad!" _

-¿En qué piensas tanto, Kuno? –preguntó Gosunkugi, notando la preocupación del chico kendoísta. -¿Todo está bien, verdad?

-¡Claro, que todo está bien! –afirmó Kuno, volviendo al mundo real. -¡Debemos mantener en orden a Nerima, para cuando los demás regresen!

-¿Todavía sigues deseando impresionar a Akane Tendo, así como a la chica pelirroja, Kuno? –quiso saber Mariko, sonriendo pícaramente. -¿Es que no sabes rendirte, cuando enfrentas una causa perdida?

-¡Las 2 dueñas de mi corazón, nunca, serán "una causa perdida", Mariko! –respondió Kuno, muy seguro de sí mismo. -¡Algún día, las conquistaré, ya lo verás!

-¡No puedo decir que tengas razón, Kuno, pero debes recordar que, siempre que abrazas a Akane, terminas volando por sobre la ciudad! –se burló Asami, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Hiroko, quien le devolvió el guiño, toda sonriente. -¿No puedes entender, en serio, que ella no desea nada contigo? ¡Recuerda, Akane tiene a Ranma!

-¡La chica pelirroja, si mal no recuerdo, también es buena para darte, cuando puede, un buen taponazo, en plena cara, Kuno! –intervino Hiroko, con sorna. -¡Deberías buscarte a otras chicas, por ejemplo, en el colegio de tu hermana, el Instituto San Hebere!

-¡Suficiente, Asami y Hiroko! –ordenó Ken, divertido, pero serio. -¡Ranma y los demás, recuerden, nos confiaron a Nerima, para que la cuidemos! ¡Vamos, hagamos que ellos, se sientan orgullosos de nosotros, aparte de demostrarles, que no somos ningunos inútiles, sino un grupo de aliados, con quienes pueden contar, cuando sea necesario!

Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Kuno y Mariko, como si fueran una sola persona, asintieron a lo dicho por el Chico de las Mil Caras. La verdad sea dicha, tenía razón, y no debían bajar la guardia, ni caer en excesos de confianza.

Cerca de ahí, amparadas por las sombras de la noche, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter, observaban al grupo de amigos de Ranma. Al parecer, Nerima estaba en buenas manos bajo su cuidado. Sin dejarse ver, las 2 Sailor Scouts, se dirigieron a la azotea del Instituto Furinkan, para hacer un rápido análisis de la situación, que imperaba en Nerima. Al parecer, el orden era cosa segura, lo cual las alegraba bastante.

-¿Qué opinas, Ami-Chan? –preguntó Sailor Jupiter a su compañera, quien digitaba algo en su laptop. -¿Podemos estar tranquilas, verdad?

-¡Dices bien, Mako-Chan! –contestó Sailor Mercury, salvando los datos que acababa de meter, en la memoria de su laptop. -¡Sin embargo, ya deseo que vengan las demás, para que podamos presentarnos con las chicas del otro colegio, el colegio de chicas!

-¡El Instituto San Hebere, el colegio donde estudia Kayoko Miki! –apuntó Sailor Jupiter, tomando una bocanada del fresco aire nocturno. -¡Según me ha contado Ranma, esas chicas, en serio, son fuertes, valientes, y no se rinden con facilidad!

-¡Eso, es verdad, Sailor Jupiter! –se dejó escuchar una voz de chica, la cual llegó desde atrás. -¡Por cierto, amiga, deseo que conozcas a alguien!

-¡Hola, Kayoko! –exclamó la Guerrera de Júpiter, volteando a ver, y sonriendo, al reconocer a su amiga. -¿Quién es esa chica, con la que has venido?

La chica, que era algo más baja que Kayoko, también tenía cabello negro. Así como Kayoko lo usaba peinado en forma de una "cola de caballo", ella lo usaba en 2 colitas, una a cada lado de la cabeza. Pese a ser algo joven, se veía que era fuerte.

-¡Permíteme que te presente a mi hermana menor, Chisa! –presentó Kayoko a su hermana, la cual, a decir verdad, no tenía nada que envidiarle, en lo referente a cuerpo. Chisa, como Kayoko, tenía "un cuerpo de los que quitan el hipo", era obvio. -¡Chisa, hermanita, no seas tímida, y saluda, por favor!

-¡Hola, me llamo Chisa Miki, tengo 15 años, y estoy a tu servicio! –dijo Chisa, dándole la mano a Sailor Jupiter, y sonriéndole. -¡Veo, que también andas acompañada!

-¡Soy Sailor Mercury, y soy amiga de Sailor Jupiter, Chisa! –se presentó la Guerrera de Mercurio, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Seremos muy buenas amigas, ya lo verás!

-¡Apoyo, a Sailor Mercury! –apuntó Sailor Jupiter, sonriendo también. -¡Ya lo verás, Chisa, seremos excelentes amigas! ¡Pareces fuerte, para tener 15 años!

-¡Mi hermana, me hace entrenar mucho! –explicó Chisa, contenta. -¡Ella es excelente, y yo, aspiro a ser como ella, o mejor que ella!

-¡No tan rápido, pequeñita! –molestó Kayoko, a su hermana menor. -¡Recuerda que yo, soy la Número 1, y me debes respeto!

Todas las 4, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, soltaron la carcajada. Después, Kayoko invitó a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter a cenar, ante el beneplácito de Chisa.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, las 4 se fueron a un restaurante a cenar ramen, acompañado por un buen té verde. Después, patrullaron juntas, por cerca de una hora y media.

En otro punto de Nerima, Sailor Pluto vigilaba al grupo de Maki, Chiaka, Gemmei, Ikuko y Madoka. Al verlas detener a unos asaltantes, los cuales le robaron su dinero a un par de señores cuarentones, la Guerrera de Plutón se sintió contenta.

"_¡Esas chicas, nos serán útiles!"_, pensó Sailor Pluto, analizando su accionar. _"¡Esa chica, Maki, sabe como dirigir a su grupo! ¡Chiaka y Gemmei, piensan mucho antes de actuar, lo cual es bueno, porque no hay que dejarse llevar! ¡Ikuko y Madoka, son las chicas rudas, pero con un gran corazón! ¡Este grupo, promete mucho!"_

Sumida en esos pensamientos, Sailor Pluto se fue de ahí, dirigiéndose a la Mansión de la Colina. Una vez allí, tras entrar al jardín, procedió a volver a su identidad civil, como Setsuna Meioh, y entró a la casa, hallando a Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) bien dormida. Tras revisar la cocina, halló algo de comida, que la había dejado Makoto (Sailor Jupiter). Con una sonrisa, procedió a calentar la comida, cenó, y se sentó a mirar la televisión.

Al rato, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter, también llegan al jardín y, tras convertirse en Ami Mizuno y Makoto Kino, respectivamente, hicieron igual que Setsuna: se dirigieron a la cocina, no a comer nada, porque ya habían cenado, sino a beber una última taza de té verde, antes de irse a dormir.

Mientras Makoto calentaba el té verde, Ami revisaba su correo, para ver si le habían enviando algún e-mail. No había ninguno.

-¡No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento! –masculló Ami, viendo fijo a la pantalla de su laptop. -¡Espero equivocarme, en serio, lo espero!

-¡No seas paranoica, Ami! –la apostrofó Makoto, sonriendo con sorna. -¡No pasará nada, ya lo verás! ¡Muy pronto, todos van a volver, y todo estará normal!

Mientras esto pasaba en la Mansión de la Colina, algo más pasaba, en el Dojo Tendo.

-¿Ha habido alguna noticia de Ranma y Akane, No-Chan? –preguntó Genma a su esposa, Nodoka. -¡No sé el motivo, pero presiento que Ranma, como es su costumbre, debe estar metido en problemas!

-¡No molestes, Genma! –contestó Nodoka, sin voltear a ver, a su esposo. -¡Ranma-Kun, aunque no lo creas, es muy fuerte, y puede salir, de lo que sea, sin problemas!

Genma, no muy convencido, se fue a jugar shogi con Sowun Tendo, el padre de Akane.

-¿Alguna noticia, señor Saotome? –quiso saber Sowun, antes de iniciar la partida. -¡Al parecer, su esposa no está preocupada, como lo estamos nosotros!

-¡En eso acertó, señor Tendo! –murmuró Genma, acomodando sus lentes. -¡No sé a que se debe, pero mi esposa, al parecer, confía mucho en Ranma!

-¡No debemos preocuparnos, entonces! –intercedió Sowun, moviendo. -¡Ranma y Akane, lo sé, saben cuidarse muy bien! ¡Además, tienen amigos, que andan con ellos!

Genma, sin decir nada más, asintió a lo dicho por Sowun. Habría que esperar...

Mientras tanto, en Ciudad de México, el grupo de viajeros, se desplazaba por el Zócalo, viendo baratijas, y cosas similares.

En especial, veían cosas como anillos y brazaletes.

-¡Esos anillos, están bonitos! –exclamó Ranma, viendo un par de anillos dorados, coronados por unas piedras negras que, al parecer, eran azabaches. -¿Te gustan, Akane?

-¡Me gustan, Ranma! –asintió Akane, aferrando una mano de su prometido, y sonriendo amablemente. -¿Serán para mí, verdad?

-¡No, Akane! –respondió Ranma, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¿No has visto, que son anillos de hombre? ¡Si los compro, serán para mí, obvio!

-¿Le interesan los anillos, señor? –preguntó la vendedora, sonriendo. -¡Son bonitos!

-¡Sí, señorita, quiero comprarlos! –dijo Ranma, sacando dinero, y pagándolos. -¡Es más, me los llevaré puestos, así que no necesita empacármelos!

-¡Gracias por su compra, señor! –respondió la vendedora, siempre sonriendo. -¡Sólo le debo decir que, no importa lo que suceda, nunca debe juntar esos anillos!

-¡Oye, Ranma! –lo llamó Akane, guiñándole un ojo. -¡Cómprame esa gargantilla, la que tiene una esmeralda, por favor!

-¡Muy bien, Akane, te la has ganado! –contestó Ranma, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su prometida, y pasando a comprar la mencionada gargantilla, la cual le puso, apenas la pagó. -¡Sólo cuídala mucho, y todos contentos!

Akane prometió cuidar la gargantilla, antes de notar algo. El puesto donde Ranma había comprado la gargantilla, así como los anillos, había desaparecido.

¿Lo extraño? Ningún otro vendedor, al ser consultado, pudo dar razón del puesto.

Michiru, al escuchar la historia, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Usagi, Minako, Rei y, especialmente, Haruka, actuaron igual.

Presentían que algo iba a pasar. Algo malo.

Cerca de ahí, oculta entre las sombras, "la vendedora de los anillos", observaba.

"_¡Por ahora, no debo preocuparme!"_, pensaba, sonriendo macabramente. _"¡Si ese chico es bastante tonto, y une esos anillos, yo, Metalia, tomaré posesión de su cuerpo, y le daré más de un problema, a las molestas Sailor Scouts! ¡Lo que El Caos, no hizo, por ser tan tonto, yo si lo haré, y conquistaré todo el Universo!"_

Daisuke y Hiroshi, tomando la iniciativa, invitaron a Sayuri y Yuka, a comer un helado. A decir verdad, después de la cena, no habían tenido postre, y hacía algo de falta. Sayuri y Yuka, contentas de verdad, agradecieron el gesto amable de Daisuke y Hiroshi.

Mientras tanto, Sazú, la asistente de Máxima, ha estado siguiendo a los chicos, con no muy buena suerte. Al menos, eso decía ella, entre dientes.

"_¡Máxima, algún día, me las va a pagar!"_, pensaba Sazú, algo molesta. _"¿Le costaba algo, advertirme, de lo picante, que podía ser, la comida mexicana? ¡Yo, creo que no, pero no lo hizo, la muy sinvergüenza! ¡A la próxima, me hago la enferma, para no hacerle ningún favor, a esa tonta, que sólo lucha por una causa perdida!" _

Justo entonces, nubes negras, de tormenta, empezaron a formarse sobre el cielo de Ciudad de México. Ranma, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, observaron aquello, y concluyeron que debían buscar un sitio para guarecerse.

En especial, debido a que las Sailor Scouts, aún, no sabían nada, acerca de los hechizados de los Estanques Encantados del Valle de Jusenkyo, en China, de los cuales, en el grupo, iban 2, los cuales eran Ranma y Ryoga. A decir verdad, lo que les preocupaba, era como iban a reaccionar las Sailor Scouts, al saber de ese asunto.

Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru, por su parte, sintieron el cambio en el aire, y eso las animó. De haber una tormenta, de seguro, habría algunas personas, a las cuales podrían ayudar, no así, sino como Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, respectivamente.

Sazú, por su parte, también advirtió la inminente tormenta. Decidió guarecerse, sabiendo que buscar a una niña, no justificaba mojarse, bajo ningún motivo.

-¡Volvamos al hotel, amigos! –pidió Ryoga, algo preocupado. -¡La tormenta que viene, lo presiento, va a ser muy, muy fuerte!

-¡Dices bien, Ryoga! –secundó Akari, igualmente preocupada. -¡Creo que hicimos mal, al no traer algunas sombrillas, o algunos paraguas!

-¡Lamento decir esto, pero ya es muy tarde! –apuntó Rei, sintiendo las primeras gotas, caer como piedras, encima de su cabeza. -¡Sólo podemos tratar de hallar, un sitio para cubrirnos! ¡Vengan, vamos bajo aquellos tejados de allá!

Asintiendo al unísono, todo el grupo, en pleno, siguió la sugerencia de Rei y, al decir una, empezaron a correr hacia los tejados, justo cuando el agua, como si se hubiera reventado una enorme represa, caía a mares sobre Ciudad de México.

En ese momento, pasó. Ryoga, al ser mojado por la lluvia, se convirtió en "P-Chan", causando una gran sorpresa, tanto en Akane, como en las 5 Sailor Scouts. Al mismo tiempo, Ranma se convirtió en Ranma-Chan, o sea, en la chica pelirroja.

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Minako, abriendo tamaños ojos. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¡Un hechizo, Minako! –contestó Ranma-Chan. -¡Eso es, un tonto hechizo, adquirido durante un viaje, al Valle de los Estanques Encantados de Jusenkyo, en China!

-¿Hay forma de revertirlo, o sea, de que vuelvas a ser hombre? –inquirió la Guerrera de Venus, visiblemente preocupada. -¡Vamos, dime que hay una forma, por favor!

-¡Sólo debo mojarme, con agua caliente, y ya está, Minako! –respondió Ranma-Chan, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡En cuanto lleguemos al hotel, volveré a ser hombre!

-¡Por mí, te puedes quedar así, Ranma! –intervino Haruka, muerta de la risa. -¡De hecho, así me gustas, y mucho! ¿Te han dicho que, cuando eres chica, eres muy linda?

Tras decir esto, Haruka, sin previo aviso, puso sus manos, como si fuera hombre, sobre los pechos de Ranma-Chan. Huelga decir que, a la pequeña chica pelirroja, aquello la hizo ponerse roja, como una langosta bien cocida.

-¡Haruka, deja mis pechos en paz, por favor! –pidió Ranma-Chan, algo incómoda. -¡Yo soy hombre, y volveré a ser hombre, apenas volvamos al hotel!

-¡Por ahora, te dejaré, pelirroja! –rió Haruka, soltando los pechos de Ranma-Chan. -¡Si, luego, deseas tener algo conmigo, vuelve a ser chica, y listo, la pasaremos genial!

Ranma-Chan, bajando la cabeza, no respondió a ésta parrafada de Haruka. Sólo deseó, en serio, estar en el hotel, para volver a ser hombre. Para su mala fortuna, Sazú, la asistente de Máxima, más mojada que un pez en un barril de agua salada, la había visto.

"_¡Esa chica de cabello rojo, es justo lo que necesito!"_, pensó Sazú, sonriendo macabramente. _"¡Es perfecta, pasaría por hija de Máxima, con gran facilidad!"_

La tormenta arreciaba, además de recibir algo más: unos vientos muy fuertes, los cuales, en serio, hacían muy difícil poder caminar, incluso con un paraguas, o una sombrilla.

Sayuri y Yuka, en ese orden, debieron ayudar a un par de transeúntes, los cuales fueron derribados por los fuertes vientos.

Haruka, aprovechando su gran fuerza, las ayudó a ponerse a cubierto, lo cual hizo con gran facilidad.

-¡Gracias, Haruka! –agradeció Sayuri, sacudiéndose un poco el agua del cuerpo. -¡Por un segundo, temí que Yuka y yo, también fuéramos arrastradas!

-¡Sayuri dice bien! –apuntó Yuka, también, sacudiendo sus ropas. -¡Creo que Sayuri y yo, en serio, nos apresuramos un poco!

-¡No se preocupen, amigas! –contestó Haruka, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Somos un equipo, y somos amigos! ¡Por eso, debemos ayudarnos, unos a otros!

De pronto, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Una extraña esfera negra, cayó en el suelo, en medio de todo el grupo. Michiru, con curiosidad, la recogió, y la miró fijamente, sin entender que cosa era, aquella extraña bola metálica.

-¡Michiru, suelta eso! –ordenó Rei, asombrada. -¡Es una bomba, amiga mía!

Michiru, al escuchar a Rei, sólo abrió mucho los ojos, justo cuando la bomba, con un ruido seco, explotó, liberando un extraño polvo azul, el cual se extendió en cosa de segundos, causando que todos, sin excepción, empezaran a toser sin control, al tiempo que sentían que todo, les daba mil vueltas.

Uno tras otro, los chicos de Nerima, fueron cayendo al suelo, totalmente noqueados.

Por un extraño azar, Ranma-Chan y Michiru, pudieron retroceder un poco, lo cual les evitó recibir aquel extraño polvo, el cual no llegó a afectarlas, tanto como al resto del grupo. Justo entonces, Sazú reveló su, hasta entonces, oculta presencia.

Llegando por detrás de Ranma-Chan, Sazú la aferró por un brazo.

-¡Muy bien, niña de cabello rojo, vas a venir conmigo! –ordenó Sazú, aferrando a Ranma-Chan. -¡Ven por las buenas, o me voy a poner ruda contigo!

-¿Quién eres, y qué piensas hacer conmigo? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, sorprendida. -¡No sé quién eres, ni que puedes querer conmigo! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Ya la escuchaste, chica extraña! –se metió Michiru, al tiempo que, con lentitud, llevaba una mano hacia su Pluma de Transformación. -¡Deja en paz, a mi amiga, ya!

-¡Quita, que no hablo contigo! –demandó Sazú, descargando un segundo rocío de polvo azul, en la cara de Michiru, quien, pillada "con la guardia baja", lo recibió, cayendo al suelo, cuan larga era. -¡Tu amiga, la pelirroja, tiene una cita, muy importante, con alguien que desea verla, o mejor dicho, que necesita verla!

-¡Michiru! –gritó Ranma-Chan, asombrada, al ver caer, a la chica del cabello color aguamarina. -¡Respóndeme, Michiru! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Tu amiga está bien, enana gritona! –respondió Sazú, de mal modo. -¡Sólo está noqueada! ¡Ahora, como te dije, vas a venir conmigo, por las buenas, o me pondré ruda!

No hubo más discusión. Un golpe de codo, dado por Sazú, en la base del cráneo de Ranma-Chan, derribó noqueada a la pequeña chica pelirroja. Michiru, todavía algo noqueada, medio abrió los ojos, apenas para ver cuando Sazú, usando teletransportación, desaparecía, llevándose con ella a Ranma-Chan.

-¡Ranma! –murmuró Michiru, antes de caer, de nuevo, noqueada, al suelo.

Afuera, la tormenta arreciaba. Del grupo de chicos japoneses, nadie se movía, todos estaban noqueados, por aquel extraño polvo azul.

Mientras tanto, Sazú, llevando consigo a la noqueada Ranma-Chan, llegaba a su nave, la cual había dejado estacionada, en la cancha del Estadio Olímpico "México´68", y subió a ella. Al sentar a Ranma-Chan en un asiento, la aseguró bien, para que no se fuera a escapar. Acto seguido, alegró a Máxima, al indicarle que "¡El objetivo, había sido encontrado!". Luego, la nave despegó, sin hacer ruido, y se fue, rumbo a París, Francia.

Algunas horas después, la tormenta amainó.

Uno tras otro, los chicos japoneses, más empapados que unas esponjas usadas, fueron despertando. Tras ir a un café cercano, y ordenar chocolate caliente para todos, vieron que todos estaban vivos y, entonces, empezó la alarma.

Faltaba alguien: Ranma.

Al ver que Ranma no estaba, Akane se preocupó en serio.

¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre (Sowun Tendo), así como a los padres de Ranma (Genma y Nodoka Saotome), si volvía sin él a Nerima? ¡Más que nada, los haría llorar!

-¿Ahora, qué voy a hacer, amigos? –preguntó Akane, sintiendo, que las palabras, no le salían con facilidad. -¡Si vuelvo a Nerima, sin Ranma, tendré problemas!

-¡Deberemos volver sin él, Akane! –indicó Usagi, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Volviendo a Nerima, nos uniremos con las demás, y podremos buscarlo mejor!

-¿De verdad, tenemos que buscar al inútil ese, o digo, a la inútil esa? –preguntó Haruka, con los brazos cruzados, "al estilo Nabiki Tendo". -¿Será una buena idea?

-¡Haruka Tenoh! –exclamó Michiru, visiblemente molesta. -¿No te he dicho, que respetes a nuestras amistades? ¡La verdad, no sé que esperar, de alguien que habla así!

Minako y Rei, volviendo los ojos en blanco, maldijeron en silencio, una vez más, la poco cuidadosa forma de expresarse de Haruka.

Si bien, no lo hacía con mala intención, no era ningún secreto que caía muy mal, al hablar así, tan crudamente.

-¡Vale, me disculpo! –se excusó Haruka, viéndose rodeada de varias miradas, tanto rencorosas, como serias. -¡A veces, me dejo llevar, y no pienso lo que digo!

-¡Entonces, está decidido! –intervino Ryoga, tomando la palabra. -¡Volvamos a Nerima y, una vez allí, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Ukyo, Yuka y yo, nos quedaremos, mientras ustedes, las Sailor Scouts, buscan a Ranma, con sus poderes!

-¿Tenemos, que hacer eso? –preguntó Daisuke, algo decepcionado. -¡Esperaba ayudar!

-¡Es verdad, opino igual! –intervino Hiroshi, igualmente decepcionado. -¡Ranma es nuestro amigo, y deseábamos ayudar en su búsqueda!

-¡Por una vez, Daisuke y Hiroshi, no sean tan necios, y hagan caso! –demandó Sayuri, asombrando a todos. -¡Ustedes 2, no tienen poderes, como si los tienen las Sailor Scouts! ¡Eso, los haría ser una carga, más que una ayuda!

-¡No hace falta ser tan dura, Sayuri! –dijo Ukyo, procediendo, junto con Akari, a calmar a su amiga. -¡Todos estamos preocupados por Ran-Chan, te lo aseguro!

-¡Además, Daisuke y Hiroshi, sólo deseaban ayudar! –alegó Akari, volviendo a ver a los 2 asombrados chicos. -¿Verdad, amigos, que así es?

Daisuke y Hiroshi, de mala gana, sólo asintieron con la cabeza. Sayuri, viéndolos así, lamentó haber sido tan dura con ellos. ¡Sólo eran 2 chicos, preocupados por un amigo!

-¡Lo siento, Daisuke y Hiroshi! –se disculpó Sayuri, avergonzada. -¡Sé que están preocupados por Ranma, pero no soportaría, en serio, perder a ninguno de ustedes!

Akane, Akari y Yuka, que había guardado silencio hasta entonces, se acercaron a Sayuri, y la tranquilizaron, al tiempo que Ryoga y Ukyo alentaban a Daisuke y Hiroshi. ¡Ahora, más que nunca, había que estar unidos, y no pelear, no entre amigos!

Las 5 Sailor Scouts (Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru) estaban con un nudo en la garganta, al ver ese grupo tan, pero tan unido. Era, simplemente, impresionante...

Mientras tanto, en París, Francia, Ranma-Chan despertaba, en un sitio desconocido.

-¿Dónde me encuentro? –se preguntó la chica pelirroja. -¡Algo es un hecho, y es que ya no estoy, en Ciudad de México!

-¡Has acertado, pequeña! –se dejó escuchar, una firme voz femenina, la cual salía de una sección de la habitación, la cual permanecía en penumbras. -¡Bienvenida!

-¿Quién es usted, y dónde me encuentro? –quiso saber Ranma-Chan. -¡Contésteme!

-¡Tranquila, pequeña pelirroja! –insistió la voz femenina, al tiempo que giraba una enorme silla, revelando a su ocupante. -¡Tengo grandes planes, para tu futuro!

Ranma-Chan, tratando de ver quien era aquella persona, entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo ver bien su rostro. De repente, la mujer se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la chica japonesa, con una lentitud tal, que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Planes para mi futuro? –inquirió Ranma-Chan, viendo al suelo. -¡Explique eso!

-¡Ya lo verás, linda! –contestó la mujer, llegando con Ranma-Chan, e inclinándose hacia ella, mientras sus ojos empezaban, para sorpresa de la chica pelirroja, a emitir un extraño brillo, el cual Ranma-Chan, para su pesar, no pudo evitar ver. -¡Ahora, vamos a empezar, con los preparativos, para tu educación!

"_¡Aquí, voy de nuevo!"_, pensó Ranma-Chan, nerviosa. _"¡Estoy en problemas!"_

**Nota: Un rapto se ha producido, y no parece llevar a nada bueno. ¿Qué planea hacer Máxima, y para qué necesita a Ranma? ¿Qué harán las Sailor Scouts, para ir a rescatar a Ranma? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "La princesita" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Duelo de poder". **


	2. Duelo de poder

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "La princesita".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Sazú y Máxima son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. **

**Episodio 2: "Duelo de poder".**

Como si fueran los remanentes de un ejército vencido, los viajeros regresaron a Nerima.

No regresaron todos los que se fueron, el grupo estaba incompleto.

Los viajeros que regresaron fueron: Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Haruka, Hiroshi, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo, Usagi y Yuka.

Faltaba un viajero, uno que no regresó a Nerima, con el resto del grupo. Ese viajero, no era otro más, que Ranma Saotome.

¿Qué había pasado con Ranma, durante el viaje?

Ranma, fue secuestrado. O mejor dicho, secuestrada.

Cuando su secuestro sucedió, Ranma estaba en su forma femenina (Era Ranma-Chan), gracias a una tormenta, que cayó implacable, sobre la desprevenida Ciudad de México.

Caras largas, ojos que exteriorizaban preocupación, mentes que estaban hechas un verdadero revoltillo de ideas, planes que debían hacerse, poco tiempo para hacerlos...

Ese, era el ambiente en Nerima, después de la llegada del grupo de viajeros, el grupo que viajó a Metrópolis, e hizo una breve escala en Ciudad Gótica, antes de seguir viaje a su segundo destino, Ciudad de México.

En la Mansión de la Colina, base de una especie de pequeño ejército, se hablaba, 2 semanas después del regreso a Nerima...

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –preguntaba Setsuna, seria como casi siempre. -¡No lo creo!

-¡Tranquila, Mamá Setsuna! –pidió Hotaru, tratando de calmar a su compañera. -¡No es culpa de nadie o, al menos, eso creo!

-¡Algo como esto, nunca debió pasar, Hotaru! –respondió Setsuna, bajando la mirada, justo hacia el suelo. -¡Sólo espero que, donde esté, Ranma esté bien!

-¡Hotaru dice bien, Setsuna! –intervino Mamoru, tratando de poner paz en el ambiente, lo cual, obvio, no era fácil de hacer, no ahora. -¡Debemos analizar las opciones, y seguir la más apropiada, para ir a por Ranma, esté donde esté!

-¿Podremos ir todos? –quiso saber Mariko, tomando la palabra. -¡De un modo u otro, se lo debemos a Ranma! ¡Además, él nos lo agradecerá!

-¡Mariko, eres una tonta! –gritó Akane, rompiendo a llorar. -¡A Ranma, de poco o nada, le va a gustar, si alguien muere, por ir a rescatarlo!

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Akane, Mariko! –dijo Minako, algo pensativa. -¡Es mejor que ustedes, "Los Defensores de Nerima", se queden aquí, en la ciudad, mientras nosotras, las Sailor Scouts, vamos a rescatar a Ranma!

-¡Nunca creí decir esto, Minako, pero pensamos igual! –declaró Haruka, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Nosotras, tenemos poderes, y ellos no tienen! ¡Por eso, es mejor que se queden, mientras nosotras vamos por el inútil ese!

-¡Ya basta, Haruka! –demandó Makoto, seria como casi nunca estaba. -¡Deja de insultar a Ranma! ¡Hasta donde sé, él no es un inútil, es nuestro amigo y aliado!

"_¡Makoto, no debería ser tan directa para hablar!"_, pensó Michiru, viendo a Makoto y Haruka, viéndose fijamente, como con ganas de pelear entre ellas. _"¡Admito que Haru-San, ha hecho muy mal, al no contarles a las Inners, que sólo actúa así, para confundir a posibles enemigos! ¡Ojalá les diga pronto, antes de que haya un duelo directo!"_

-¡Se calman ya, chicas! –ordenó Usagi, metiéndose entre Makoto y Haruka. -¡En momento como este, debemos estar unidas, y no pelear entre nosotras!

-¡Está decidido, entonces! –se metió Mamoru, hasta ese momento, silencioso como una tumba. -¡Iremos a buscar a Ranma, mientras "Los Defensores de Nerima", permanecen aquí, listos a cualquier contingencia, que pudiera presentarse!

-¡Mamoru, cariño, creo que será mejor, para ellos, si te quedas con ellos aquí, en Nerima! –apuntó Usagi, haciéndole "ojos de cachorrito" a su prometido. -¿No crees que, permaneciendo acá, podrías ayudar a nuestros amigos y aliados?

-¡Está bien, Usagi, linda, me has ganado! –aceptó Mamoru, sonriendo. -¡Sabes que, si me haces "ojos de cachorrito", me desarmas al 100%, y siempre que, deseas algo, lo obtienes así! ¡Eres una chica muy lista, en serio, lo admito!

-¡Muy bien, ya fue suficiente charla! –interrumpió Ukyo, algo molesta. -¿Alguna posible idea, de dónde van a buscar a Ran-Chan?

-¡Oigan, todos, vengan a escuchar ésta noticia! –pidió Asami, quien, junto con Hiroko y algunos otros miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima, veía la televisión. -¡Creo que ya hay una pista, por donde empezar la búsqueda!

Todos, se acercaron a la televisión. Justo entonces, estaban dando un noticiero. Al parecer, estaban dando una noticia, bastante importante.

-¡Así es, amigos televidentes! –informaba la presentadora. -¡Desde hace varios días, la superheroína llamada Máxima, sacó su nave de Metrópolis, y se vino a París, dándole una nueva luz, a la llamada "Ciudad Luz", ya que ha estado poniendo orden, muy en su propio, y muy personal, estilo! ¡Más informaciones, en cuanto las tengamos!

-¡Recuerdo a esa mujer, Máxima! –exclamó Rei, frunciendo el entrecejo. -¿La recuerdan, los que fuimos al viaje? ¡Ella apareció, en Metrópolis, y nos dijo que éramos sus prisioneros! ¡Claro, luego llegó Superman, y la corrió de ahí!

-¿Sospechas que ella, puede haberse llevado a Ranma, Rei-Chan? –preguntó Sayuri, tratando de ver una luz, al final del túnel. -¿Recuerdas acaso, a la extraña mujer que se llevó a Ranma, Michiru?

-¡Sólo recuerdo que ella me dijo, que debía llevar, a Ranma, con alguien que la esperaba! –apuntó Michiru, tras hacer memoria. -¡En la de menos, ese "alguien", podría ser esa mujer, la pelirroja llamada Máxima!

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Máxima, la cual estaba "estacionada" sobre París...

-¿Cómo le va yendo, con la chica que traje, Su Alteza? –preguntó Sazú, algo preocupada. -¿Le agrada? ¿Escogí bien?

-¡Estoy muy contenta, Sazú! –respondió Máxima, sonriendo. -¡Con ella, muy pronto, Superman será sólo mío, y nos casaremos, como es nuestro destino!

-¿Dónde está la chica ahora, si puedo saber? –inquirió Sazú, con un dejo de preocupación en la voz. -¡Tengo un mal presentimiento, Su Alteza!

-¡Ella está durmiendo, en su habitación! –explicó Máxima, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡No sé el motivo, Sazú, pero presiento que, muy pronto, vamos a tener visitas!

-¿Alguien especial? –insistió Sazú, siempre preocupada. -¿Espera a Superman?

En su habitación, Ranma-Chan dormía. El suyo, era un sueño inducido, motivo por el cual, no despertaría, hasta que Máxima no la fuera a necesitar. Ahora, ella era un objeto.

Mientras tanto, las Sailor Scouts, tras despedirse de sus amigos de Nerima, se prepararon a irse a París, vía teletransportación. Al unísono, lo hicieron, apareciendo poco después, en las cercanías del Arco del Triunfo.

-¡_Mon Dieu, les Sailors_! –exclamó más de un transeúnte, al verlas ahí.

A como pudieron, las Sailor Scouts se fueron a un callejón. Una vez allí, Sailor Mercury usó su laptop, para localizar la nave de Máxima. No fue difícil de localizar. Estaba estacionada en las afueras de la ciudad, lo cual resultaba lógico.

-¡Muy bien, chicas, atacaremos por 3 frentes! –anunció Sailor Moon, como líder que era, de ese grupo de chicas guerreras. -¡Sailor Venus, vé con tus chicas, las Inners, por un lado de la nave! ¡Sailor Uranus, harás lo mismo con tus chicas, las Outers, por otro lado! ¡Yo, iré sola, por la entrada principal! ¡Así, si Máxima me captura, o me pasa algo, ustedes podrán atacar por distintos lados de la nave!

Inners y Outers, como si fueran una sola chica, asintieron ante aquel plan. Acto seguido, lo pusieron en marcha, confiadas en dar un buen golpe, a la Emperatriz de Almerac.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que las Sailor Scouts pasaron por alto: Máxima, usando pantallas de vídeo, las estaba viendo, y había escuchado, todo lo que planeaban hacer. En pocas palabras, no iba a haber sorpresa, al menos, no para Máxima.

-¡Niñas tontas! –se carcajeó Máxima, segura de sí misma. -¿Creen que me van a sorprender a mí, que llegué a combatir, hasta a Doomsday, el villano que mató a Superman? ¡Yo, les enseñaré, a sorprender a algún enemigo!

-¿Lo hago ya, Su Alteza? –preguntó Sazú, sentada ante unos controles. -¡Dígame!

-¡Hazlo, Sazú! –ordenó Máxima, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Este grupo de niñas, quieran o no, aprenderán a respetarme, y a no meterse conmigo!

Sazú apretó un botón. Tras eso, unos rayos verdes, que salieron de casi toda la nave, impactaron a las Sailor Scouts, haciéndolas desaparecer.

¿Desaparecieron? ¡No, nada de eso! Sólo las teletransportaron, haciéndolas aparecer en un enorme salón de la nave. ¡Era el Salón Principal, y Máxima estaba ahí, sonriente!

-¡Nos volvemos a ver, niñas! –se burló Máxima, ante la notoria sorpresa de las Sailor Scouts. -¡Veo que están las 5, que conocí en Metrópolis, y trajeron a 4 amigas suyas!

-¡Máxima, bruja del demonio! –respondió Sailor Mars, furiosa. -¡Te voy a asesinar!

-¡Sólo trata de hacerlo, y la asesinada, será otra! –amenazó Máxima, haciendo un rictus de odio, muy notorio, hacia la Guerrera de Marte. -¡No soporto, ni de broma, a las niñas groseras y mal educadas!

Al escuchar ese comentario, Sailor Mars, más furiosa aún, trató, en serio, de atacar a Máxima, pero no pudo, ya que entre Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter, la detuvieron.

-¡Gracias, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter, por detenerla, y evitar que cometa un error lamentable! –agradeció Sailor Moon, volteando a ver a Máxima, con una seriedad, pocas veces, vista en ella. -¡Muy bien, Máxima! ¿Dónde está Ranma? ¡Dímelo ya!

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Máxima, haciéndose la confundida. -¿Quién es Ranma? ¿Es alguna otra amiga tuya, princesita? ¿O es alguna otra guerrera, como éstas que has traído contigo? ¡Vamos, dime de que persona, me estás hablando!

-¡Ya no finjas, que estás muy vieja, para jugar a la tonta! –gruñó Sailor Moon, empezando a sentir la sangre revuelta. -¡Ranma, es una chica pelirroja, que tu amiga, aquí presente, secuestró en Ciudad de México!

-¡Mocosa impertinente! –graznó Máxima, apretando dientes y puños, como para iniciar una pelea a puñetazos. -¡Nadie, pero nadie, me llama "vieja" y "tonta", y queda vivo! ¡Dime ya, si no deseas que te saque de aquí, que rayos quieren tú y tus amigas!

-¡Ya te dijo Sailor Moon, Máxima, buscamos a Ranma, una chica de cabello rojo, que es nuestra amiga! –intervino Sailor Venus, tomando la palabra. -¡En Ciudad de México, vieron que tu amiga, se la llevó, vía teletransportación!

-¡Sazú, anda y trae a "ya sabes quien", por favor! –pidió Máxima, sonriendo. -¡Dile que quiero verla, y que le tengo una sorpresa!

-¡Enseguida, Su Alteza! –respondió Sazú, haciendo una reverencia. -¡No me tardo!

-¡Teníamos razón, chica alienígena! –exclamó Sailor Uranus, chocando un puño, contra la palma, de su otra mano. -¡Tienes a Ranma!

De repente, se hizo el silencio. Un silencio pesado, casi mortal. ¿El motivo?

Unos pasos firmes, que se acercaban lentamente, hicieron que las Sailor Scouts voltearan la vista, a la puerta, por donde había ido Sazú, que, ahora, ya no estaba sola.

Alguien más, estaba con ella.

Las Sailor Scouts, a decir verdad, estaban en shock, por ver lo que veían.

-¿Me llamaste, madre? –preguntó la chica que llegó con Sazú, una chica pequeña de estatura, con cabello rojo, atado en 2 colas, una a cada lado de la cabeza. -¡Sazú me dijo, que me tenías una sorpresa! ¿Qué es, acaso es algún regalo fino?

"_¡Ranma!"_, pensaron todas las Sailor Scouts, al ver a Ranma-Chan, vestida igual que Máxima, con un traje verde, con guantes, botas y capa, todo en color amarillo. Se veía igual a Máxima, salvo por el peinado de colas. _"¿Qué hiciste, Máxima?"_

-¡Baby-Máxima, hija mía, saluda a nuestras visitantes, las Sailor Scouts! –ordenó Máxima, sin dejar de sonreír. -¿Te cuento algo, linda? ¿Ves a la chica de los moños, y las colas largas? ¡Ella, es tu igual, porque ella, también, es una princesa!

-¡Saludos, amigas! –saludó Baby-Máxima (Ranma-Chan), haciendo una reverencia, tras lo cual, se acercó a Sailor Moon, viéndola fijo, a los ojos. -¿Eres una princesa, justo como lo soy yo? ¡Ven conmigo, y trae a 2 de tus amigas!

-¡Vengan, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus! –ordenó Sailor Moon. -¡Ustedes, las demás, permanezcan aquí, con Máxima! ¡Trataremos, de no tardar mucho!

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, siguieron, expectantes, a Baby-Máxima, a su habitación, donde se sentaron, ante una mesa. Acto seguido, empezó la charla.

-¡Vamos a ver! –empezó Baby-Máxima, hablando con una voz muy fría y seria. -¡Me dijo mi madre que ella, la chica de los moños y las colas largas, es una princesa, justo como soy yo! ¿Es verdad eso? ¡Responde, chica de cabello corto!

-¡Es verdad, ella es Sailor Moon y, además, es la Princesa Serenity, futura Reina del Universo! –contestó Sailor Uranus, algo extrañada, al ver el cambio de Ranma-Chan, el cual, para ser sinceros, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. -¿Ya estás contenta?

-¡No me hables con ese tono, malcriada, o ya verás, quien es Baby-Máxima! –espetó la chica pelirroja, sorprendiendo a las 3 Sailor Scouts presentes. -¡Por cierto, no se me ha informado, de que las ha traído, a nuestra nave-bandera!

-¡Ranma-Chan, reacciona ya! –solicitó Sailor Venus, también preocupada. -¡Según me parece, ésta broma, ya ha llegado muy lejos!

-¡Sailor Venus dice bien, Ranma-Chan! –intervino Sailor Moon, tan preocupada, como sus 2 compañeras. -¡En serio, ya deja de estar jugando! ¡Si esto es una broma, no nos está haciendo ninguna gracia!

-¡Soy Baby-Máxima, hija de Máxima, Emperatriz del planeta Almerac! –exclamó Baby-Máxima, hablando con un tono tan, pero tan pomposo, que Sailor Uranus, no pudo evitar acordarse de la vez que, tanto ella como Sailor Neptune, conocieron a Ranma, poco después de llegar a Nerima (Eventos de la fanfiction "Las nuevas compañeras de colegio"). -¡Dime algo, Princesa de la Luna! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus se miraron, la una a la otra.

Ranma-Chan, ahora que era Baby-Máxima, estaba actuando como una chica de 16 años, con la mentalidad de una niña de 10.

Deberían tener cuidado de como la trataban, o podrían verse metidas, en serio, en un problema muy grande.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, todo seguía igual. Los distintos grupos, tanto de los miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", como las alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, trabajaban tiempo extra, para mantener el orden en la ciudad.

Mamoru, en su personalidad de Tuxedo Masked, también ayudaba, siempre que era necesitado, en alguno de los 5 sectores de la ciudad (Este, Oeste, Norte, Sur y Central).

Los grupos de alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, otrora temidos, ahora eran admirados.

En el Sector Este, el Grupo Estrella # 1 (Etsuko Doi, Akemi Eguchi, Fujiko Godo, Hatsuyo Harugucho y Kayoko Miki), mantenía el orden, a tal punto que los asaltos callejeros, iban disminuyendo a un ritmo frenético. Fujiko y Kayoko, "las amiguitas especiales de Ranma", eran las más esforzadas, así como las más temidas.

Bastaba la sola mención de que estaban cerca, para que los pillos, salieran huyendo, como las ratas que abandonan un barco que se hunde, en altamar, con gran rapidez. Eso, era algo, más que notorio. Obvio, las chicas estaban más que felices por ésta situación.

-¡Chicas, debo felicitarlas! –empezó Etsuko, tras desbaratar un intento de robo de un auto estacionado, al frente de un restaurante de comida china. -¡La verdad, desde que ayudamos a "Los Defensores de Nerima", ésta ha sido una ciudad más tranquila!

-¡Dices bien, Etsuko! –apoyó Akemi, sonriendo. -¿Viste las caras de esos tipos, cuando Fujiko y Kayoko, se les fueron encima? ¡Parecían un par de tigres, atacando a un rebaño de búfalos, allá en la India!

-¡Lástima que nos detuvieron, amigas! –se quejó Fujiko, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Yo, deseaba seguir dándoles, unos cuantos golpes más!

-¡No exageres, Fujiko! –protestó Hatsuyo, mientras llegaba, y repartía unas bebidas gaseosas, que había ido a comprar. -¡Somos justicieras, no ejecutoras!

-¡Algo muy cierto! –intervino Kayoko, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. -¡Lo que hacemos, es poner orden, no matar a nadie! ¡Somos chicas educadas, amigas!

En el Sector Oeste, el Grupo Estrella # 2 (Maki Fugunaga, Chiaka Fukao, Gemmei Haga, Ikuko Hirano y Madoka Narahashi), pasaba por algo semejante, con le excepción de que ellas, detuvieron el asalto a un Café-Internet. Los dueños y los clientes del lugar, estaban muy agradecidos, y no dejaban de gritarles vivas.

-¡Excelente trabajo! –exclamó Maki, mientras supervisaba la labor de Ikuko y Madoka, de atar a los 3 antisociales. -¿Alguien llamó a la policía, para que se lleven a este par?

-¡Yo los llamé! –contestó Chiaka, mostrando su teléfono celular. -¡Ya vienen!

-¡Gracias, señoritas, por haber detenido a esos pillos! –agradeció el dueño del Café-Internet. -¡Antes, nadie nos hubiera ayudado!

-¡No es nada, señor! –respondió Gemmei, adoptando una pose de heroína. -¡El Sector Oeste de Nerima, está bajo el cuidado, del Grupo Estrella # 2 del Instituto San Hebere!

-¡Ya, Gemmei, no te dejes llevar! –ordenó Ikuko, seria, aunque luego sonrió. -¡La verdad sea dicha, gracias a la oportunidad que nos fue dada por Ranma Saotome, es que estamos ayudando, y no causando líos, como hacíamos antes!

-¡Lo bueno, es que las demás chicas, nos apoyan! –intervino Madoka, recordando como Ranma, la visitó, la vez que tuvo un tobillo luxado (Esto, pasa después de los eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"). -¡Incluso, la Capitana Kodachi, y sus amigas del Grupo Élite, ayudan, en el Sector Central!

Una situación semejante, se presentaba en el Sector Norte. Ahí, el Grupo Estrella # 3 (Tadako Gakusha, Echiko Fukusaku, Harumi Hamamoto, Kadiri Ibu y Sadakio Takashita), detenían a unos ciclistas que, usando sus bicicletas, causaban un verdadero caos, justo a la hora de más paso de transeúntes, por las calles de ese sector. Usando sus cintas, las chicas derribaron, a los locos ciclistas, quienes prometieron portarse bien.

-¡Escuchen bien, chicas! –instó Tadako, a su grupo. -¡Según nos informaron, Ranma Saotome no regresó a Nerima, porque fue secuestrado en Ciudad de México! ¡Mientras él no esté, debemos mantener el orden en Nerima! ¡Así, tanto él, como la Capitana Kodachi, estarán orgullosos de nosotras!

-¡Bien dicho! –apoyó Echiko, sonriendo. -¡Hemos hecho un buen trabajo, me parece!

-¡Yo no sé ustedes, pero me gusta poner orden! –alegó Harumi, mientras se peinaba el cabello. -¡No sé el motivo, pero siento que estamos haciendo algo diferente!

-¡Has dicho muy bien, Harumi! –secundó Kadiri, mientras revisaba su cinta de gimnasia. -¡Es bueno hacer algo distinto, por variar!

-¡Yo, la verdad, no estoy segura, amigas! –intervino Sadakio, con un tono de duda en la voz. -¡Yo, no lo voy a negar, extraño un poco portarme mal, de vez en cuando!

Tadako, Echiko, Harumi y Kadiri, escucharon lo dicho por Sadakio, y cayeron en la cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto: la verdad sea dicha, ellas, a diferencia del Grupo Estrella # 1 (Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko), y del Grupo Estrella # 2 (Maki, Chiaka, Gemmei, Ikuko y Madoka), eran chicas rebeldes, que no seguían más mandatos que los suyos propios; por ese motivo, si bien habían aceptado el tratado de paz entre los 2 colegios, el Instituto Furinkan y el Instituto San Hebere, no estaban del todo conformes, y habían decidido, en cuanto pudieran, volver a las andadas, si bien eso, podría meterlas en problemas serios. En otro punto de la ciudad de Nerima, para ser más exactos, en el Instituto San Hebere, el Grupo Estrella # 1 (Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko) llegaba ante el Grupo Élite (Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko), y se reportaba. Segundos después, llegó el Grupo Estrella # 2 (Maki, Chiaka, Gemmei, Ikuko y Madoka). Entonces, pasó.

-¡Todo en orden, en el Sector Este, Capitana Kodachi! –informó Etsuko, saludando a Kodachi. -¡Con la ayuda ocasional, de 2 de los amigos de Ranma Saotome, un chico llamado Daisuke, y una chica llamada Sayuri, hemos podido mantener el orden, lo cual nos alegra mucho! ¡Esos 2 chicos, son muy buenos aliados!

-¡Todo está bien, también, en el Sector Oeste, Capitana Kodachi! –complementó Maki, saludando también, lo cual era secundado, por las restantes 4 chicas de cada grupo. -¡En nuestro sector, hemos tenido la ayuda, también ocasional, de otros 2 amigos de Ranma Saotome, un chico llamado Hiroshi, y una chica llamada Yuka! ¡Han sido aliados útiles!

-¡Bien, Capitana Etsuko, y Capitana Maki, muy bien! –asintió Kodachi, sonriendo satisfecha. -¡Vayan, ustedes y sus chicas, a sus casas, tomen un buen baño, y descansen, porque mañana, será otro día, de mantener a Nerima en orden!

Al unísono, 10 chicas saludaron, se despidieron, y se fueron a sus casas. Al mismo tiempo, otras 4 chicas observaron, fijo, a Kodachi.

-¿Es idea mía, Capitana Kodachi, o usted planea algo? –preguntó Eriko, algo dubitativa, al igual que sus otras 3 compañeras. -¿Acaso acerté, con lo que acabo de decir?

-¡Has acertado, Eriko! –afirmó Kodachi, sonriendo macabramente. -¿Quién se cree Ranma Saotome, para elegir a Akane Tendo, como su prometida, en vez de a mí? ¡Juro por mi honor, que Ranma, me las va a pagar, y muy caro!

-¡Deduzco, que tiene un plan! –apuntó Junko, pensativa. -¿Puede explicárnoslo?

-¡Michi y Sachiko, ustedes 2, van a ordenarle al Grupo Estrella # 3, el integrado por Tadako, Echiko, Harumi, Kadiri y Sadakio, para que, apenas Ranma regrese a Nerima, empiecen a causar todos los líos que puedan, sin ser descubiertas! –explicó Kodachi, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Si Ranma no deja a Akane, y se queda conmigo, Nerima será quien pague, por su obstinado rechazo!

-¿Cree que sea conveniente, Capitana Kodachi? –quiso saber Michi, ya algo intranquila, por lo que estaba escuchando. -¡Recuerde, que Ranma Saotome, confía en usted!

-¡No te preocupes, Michi! –intervino Sachiko, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Ya lo dijo la Capitana Kodachi, trabajaremos "en las sombras", de incógnito! ¿Verdad?

-¡Corrección, Sachiko! –corrigió Kodachi, entrecerrando los ojos. -¡El Grupo Estrella # 3, es el grupo que trabajará así! ¡Ustedes 2, serán mi enlace, con ese grupo!

Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, no sabían algo. Alguien las había escuchado. Ese "alguien", era Chisa Miki, la hermana menor de Kayoko.

Rápida como un conejo, Chisa fue a buscar a sus compañeras: Yakiko Kishi, Hanna Hatoyama, Naoko Ikeda y Yui Ishibashi, hallándolas en una de las aulas, planeando una fiesta, la cual no sabían si hacerla de pijamas, o de ropa interior sexy.

-¡Hola, Chisa! –saludó Yakiko, sonriendo. -¡Planeamos una fiesta! ¿Qué te parece mejor, pijamas de 2 piezas, o negligés de seda, con sostén, bragas y medias con ligueros? ¡Dime, se aceptan sugerencias!

-¡Ahora, no puedo hablar de eso! –exclamó Chisa, tomando aire. -¡Hay problemas, porque el Grupo Élite, y el Grupo Estrella # 3, van a trabajar en conjunto, para causar líos en Nerima, justo como era antes! ¡Debemos intervenir, chicas!

-¿Qué nos dices del Grupo Estrella # 1, y del Grupo Estrella # 2? –preguntó Hanna, interesada en el tema. -¿Seguirán a los otros 2 grupos?

-¡Esos grupos, no saben nada! –contestó Chisa, con la voz quebrada. -¡Debemos avisarles, para que nos ayuden, a detener cualquier tipo de problema! ¡Mi hermana mayor, Kayoko, es integrante del Grupo Estrella # 1, y sé que nos ayudará!

-¡Si eso es verdad, estaremos bien! –intervino Naoko, sonriendo. -¡Tranquila, Chisa, nadie molestará a nadie, eso, corre por nuestra cuenta!

-¡Naoko y yo, vigilaremos al Grupo Élite, y al Grupo Estrella # 3, y avisaremos sobre cualquier tipo de jugarreta que traten de hacer! –prometió Yui, tomando su cinta de gimnasia, y revisándola. -¡Vamos, Naoko, necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Me gusta esa idea! –alegó Yakiko, sonriendo. -¡Naoko y Yui, vayan, y vigilen al Grupo Élite, y al Grupo Estrella # 3, mientras que Hanna, Chisa y yo, vamos a hablar con los otros grupos, para que nos ayuden! ¡Vamos, Hanna y Chisa, tenemos quehacer!

El Grupo Estrella # 4, el cual estaba integrado pro chicas de 15 años, y no de 16, como los otros grupos, se dividió, según lo dicho por Yakiko. Para su buena fortuna, tanto el Grupo Estrella # 1, en el cual estaba Kayoko, la hermana mayor de Chisa, como el Grupo Estrella # 2, decidieron ayudarlas, a mantener bajo vigilancia a los 2 grupos "rebeldes". Una lucha de poder iba a iniciar, y ganarían los más organizados.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de la Colina, Mamoru se reunía con los amigos de Ranma, o sea: Akane, Akari, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ken "El Camaleón", Mariko, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka. Todos, estaban bastante preocupados, debido a que las Sailor Scouts no se habían comunicado, lo cual hacía pensar que les hubiera pasado algo. Y algo malo, a no dudarlo.

-¡Amigos, sólo podemos esperar! –empezó Mamoru, algo preocupado. -¡No he recibido noticias de las chicas, ni de Ranma! ¡Temo, que estén en problemas!

"_¡Ranma!"_, pensaron al unísono Akane, Akari y Ryoga.

-¡No debemos preocuparnos! –exclamó Sayuri, tomando la palabra. -¡Sé que, muy pronto, las Sailor Scouts volverán a Nerima, y Ranma vendrá con ellas!

-¡Coincido con Sayuri! –agregó Gosunkugi, guardando uno de sus muñecos. -¡Ellas son chicas muy fuertes, y lo rescatarán, esté donde esté!

-¡Te has vuelto un excelente aliado, flaco! –señaló Ken, sonriendo. -¡Bueno, la verdad, yo también! ¡Antes, ninguno de nosotros, hubiera apoyado a Ranma, sino que hubiera tratado de acabarlo, a como fuera posible! ¡Ahora, somos amigos, y debemos esperarlo!

-¡Ken dice bien! –intervino Hiroko, decidida. -¡Muy pronto, Ranma volverá con nosotros, ya lo verán!

-¡Gracias, Hiroko, por dar ese apoyo! –agradeció Ukyo, secándose un ojo. -¡Sabes lo importante que es Ran-Chan para nosotros, y te lo agradecemos!

-¡Ahora, más que nunca, hay que estar unidos, como grupo! –sugirió Yuka, con una seriedad, pocas veces vista en ella. -¡A Ranma, no le gustaría vernos divididos! ¡Nunca!

Asami, Daisuke, Hiroshi y Mariko, por su parte, conversaban en voz baja. Al parecer, planeaban algo, lo cual anunciaron a los demás presentes.

-¡Asami, Daisuke, Hiroshi y yo, tenemos algo planeado! –anunció Mariko, tomando la palabra. -¡Ya es de noche, así que vayamos a cenar, y tratemos de relajarnos!

-¡Todos hemos estado muy tensos, desde que Ranma fue secuestrado! –secundó Daisuke, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para parecer fuerte. -¡Sin embargo, debemos ser optimistas! ¡Lo sé, él y las Sailor Scouts, van a volver pronto!

-¡Ustedes me conocen, y saben que Daisuke y yo, somos muy unidos, así como lo son nuestras novias, Sayuri y Yuka! –terció Hiroshi, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. -¡No se preocupen, y vamos a relajarnos, para olvidar este momento tan difícil!

-¡Chicas, vamos a los baños públicos! –pidió Asami, sonriendo, aunque se le notaba que le costaba hacerlo. -¡Nada mejor para relajarse, que un buen baño caliente!

Poniéndose de acuerdo, todos, chicos y chicas, se dirigieron a los baños públicos, donde, cada grupo en su sección, pasaron un rato muy relajante.

Después, todos se fueron al "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo, donde ésta, siempre amable y solícita, preparó okonomiyakis en gran cantidad, los cuales dejaron satisfechos a todos los presentes. A decir verdad, a todos les gustaban los okonomiyakis de Ukyo.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Máxima, en las afueras de París, Baby-Máxima (Ranma-Chan) seguía su "reunión" con Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo, amigas? –preguntaba Baby-Máxima, sonriendo. -¿Se quedarán a jugar conmigo, y pasarán la noche acá, en nuestra nave?

-¡Nos gustaría, pero sabes que no podemos! –contestó Sailor Venus, tomando la palabra. -¡Debemos regresar a Nerima, y debes volver con nosotras!

-¿Eso, es en serio? –preguntó Baby-Máxima, asombrada. -¿Por qué, debo ir allá?

-¡Porque allá vivimos, pelirroja! –intervino Sailor Uranus, preocupada de verdad. -¿No deseas volver a ver a tus padres, y a tus amigos?

-¡Yo no tengo padre, sólo madre, y se llama Máxima! –contestó Baby-Máxima, ya algo molesta. -¿Y no se supone, que ustedes vinieron acá, para ser mis amigas?

-¡Escucha, Ranma-Chan, o Baby-Máxima, o como te hagas llamar, vives en la misma ciudad que nosotras, en Nerima, Japón, te llamas Ranma Saotome, y tienes un padre y una madre, que se llaman Genma y Nodoka Saotome! –contó Sailor Moon, no creyendo la manera en que actuaba la chica pelirroja. -¡Por favor, deja de jugar!

-¿No juegas conmigo y, encima, me mientes? –preguntó Baby-Máxima, haciendo un puchero, impropio de una chica de 16 años. -¡Te acusaré, con mi madre, por ser mala!

Diciendo esto, Baby-Máxima se puso de pie, y se encaminó a la salida de su habitación.

Para su sorpresa, las Sailor Scouts (Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus) le pidieron que se detuviera. Se detuvo, algo confundida, al ver a Sailor Moon sacar algo.

-¿Qué es ese extraño objeto, amiga? –preguntó Baby-Máxima. -¡Déjame ver!

-¡Harás algo más que ver, pelirroja! –anunció Sailor Moon, sonriendo. -¡Ahora, conocerás mi poder! ¡¡¡¡¡"CURACIÓN LUNAR"!!!!!

Baby-Máxima, pillada "con la guardia baja", no pudo esquivar la "Curación Lunar", y recibió, de plano, la poderosa técnica de Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, con gran sorpresa, vieron que, al dar la "Curación Lunar" en Baby-Máxima, se produjo un resplandor muy brillante, el cual, para su desencanto, las cegó momentáneamente.

-¡Mis ojos, no puedo ver! –gritó Sailor Venus, cubriéndose los ojos. -¿Puedes ver algo, Sailor Uranus? ¡Dime que puedes ver algo, amiga!

-¡No puedo ver, yo tampoco puedo ver! –contestó Sailor Uranus, tratando de abrir los ojos. -¡Esperemos que pase, para ver que ha sucedido!

Así como se produjo, el resplandor disminuyó, y desapareció. Cuando eso pasó, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, no creían lo que veían. ¡Baby-Máxima, o sea, Ranma-Chan, no había sido afectada por la poderosa "Curación Lunar", ni un ápice!

-¿Qué fue esa luz? –preguntó Baby-Máxima. -¡Era muy blanca, y muy brillante!

-¡No lo creo! –chilló Sailor Moon, mientras revisaba su Cetro Lunar. -¡No pasó nada!

-¡Pues, debes ir creyéndolo! –sugirió Sailor Venus, igualmente pasmada. -¡Acertaste, amiga, y no sucedió nada! ¡La "Curación Lunar", no sirvió ésta vez!

-¡Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo, prefiero a Ranma así! –ironizó Sailor Uranus, sonriendo pícaramente, al tiempo que abrazaba a Baby-Máxima, la cual se encogió, mezcla de asco y sorpresa. -¡Ven conmigo, linda, yo te protegeré!

-¡Suéltame, chiflada! –protestó Baby-Máxima, liberándose, con gran esfuerzo, del abrazo de Sailor Uranus. -¿Qué crees que haces?

Baby-Máxima, asustada, lo cual no era normal en Ranma Saotome, ni como hombre, ni como mujer, retrocedió y, luego, sin previo aviso, salió corriendo.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, estaban que no creían lo que estaban viendo: ¡Ranma Saotome, en su estado femenino, retrocedía asustada, y salía corriendo, lo cual nunca solía hacer!

Eso, sólo significaba algo: ¡Algo malo, pasaba ahí, y debía ser resuelto! Tras verse entre ellas, las 3 Sailor Scouts, decidieron volver al salón del trono, y encarar a Máxima.

En el salón del trono, las restantes Sailor Scouts (Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto), esperaban que Máxima les explicara sus planes, lo cual, hasta entonces, no había hecho.

-¡Vamos, Máxima, dilo ya! –ordenó Sailor Jupiter, empezando a hacer crujir sus nudillos. -¡Dinos, en serio, que pretendes hacer con Ranma!

-¡Usaré a su amiga, Sailor tontas, para conseguir mi mayor deseo! –inició Máxima, sonriendo. -¡Gracias a su ayuda, haré que Superman se case conmigo!

-¡Según recuerdo, cuando él te habló, allá en Metrópolis, no parecía muy contento de verte! –aventuró Sailor Mercury, algo pensativa. -¿No te bastó con eso, necia?

-¡No me bastará, hasta que él y yo, nos casemos, y demos origen, a una raza de guerreros perfectos, los cuales dominarán todo el Universo, hasta sus confines y más allá! –juró Máxima, ya jactanciosa. -¡Y su amiga, será "nuestra" hija!

-¡Máxima, veo que eres una mujer, en serio, muy obsesiva y majadera! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, molesta de verdad. -¡Pretendes usar a una chica inocente, para tratar de conseguir a un hombre, al cual, no le interesas, ni de broma!

-¡No me importa lo que digas, chica de cabello verde! –espetó Máxima, de muy mal modo. -¡Superman será mi esposo, de un modo u otro!

De pronto, un ruido hizo que, tanto Máxima, como las 6 Sailor Scouts, voltearan la cabeza. Muerta del miedo, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a punto de soltar el llanto, Baby-Máxima (Ranma-Chan) entró corriendo, y fue a refugiarse, en los brazos de Máxima, sorprendiendo a todas las Guerreras Galácticas.

-¿Qué pasa, Baby-Máxima, hija mía? –preguntó Máxima, hablando con un tono muy tierno y maternal, nunca esperado de ella. -¿Algo te ha asustado, linda?

-¡Fue la chica rubia, de cabello corto, madre! –respondió Baby-Máxima, empezando a llorar. -¡Trató de sobrepasarse conmigo, y no me gustó eso! ¡Me asustó!

"_¡Debí suponer que, tarde o temprano, Haruka haría una de las suyas!"_, pensó Sailor Neptune, ya seria. _"¿Es que no puede dejar, en serio, de tratar de seducir, a cuanta chica linda llega a ver? ¡Eso, ya me está cansando un poco!"_

Justo entonces, Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Sailor Uranus, llegaron en carrera. No hay que pensar mucho, para saber que, el ver a Ranma-Chan, llorando, en los brazos de Máxima, les produjo un asco tremendo, en especial, a Sailor Venus.

-¡Deja a nuestra amiga, vieja bruja! –ordenó la Guerrera de Venus, furiosa. -¡Si no la dejas, lo juro, vas a saber quien es Sailor Venus, líder de las Inner Senshis! ¡No estoy bromeando, Máxima! ¡Aléjate de Ranma, o maldecirás haber nacido!

-¡De verdad, ustedes, las famosas Sailor Scouts, no son más que 9 mocosas impertinentes y groseras! –gruñó Máxima, apartando a su "hija", Baby-Máxima, y poniéndose de pie. -¿Deseas pelear, Sailor Venus? ¡Ven a mí, y veremos, quien maldecirá haber nacido!

-¡Ahí te voy, infeliz! –gritó Sailor Venus, dando un gran salto, justo en dirección hacia Máxima, antes de ver a Sailor Mars, metiéndose entre ambas. -¿Qué haces, Sailor Mars?

-¡Máxima es mía, Sailor Venus! –anunció la Guerrera de Marte, sonriendo, y guiñándole un ojo, a su amiga y compañera. -¡No te preocupes, la daré su merecido y, al final, me puedes ayudar a rematarla!

Tras llegar con Máxima, Sailor Mars la derribó al suelo, dándole un señor golpe, en plena cara. Apenas Máxima cayó, Sailor Mars la aferró del cuello con la mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha, cerrada en puño, la tenía lista, para dejarla caer, otra vez, sobre el rostro de la Emperatriz del planeta Almerac.

Sin embargo, Sailor Mars no pudo volver a golpear a Máxima, ya que una mano, que nadie esperaba, llegó por detrás de Sailor Mars, le agarró el brazo derecho, y se lo dobló muy peligrosamente. Sailor Mars, y las restantes Sailor Scouts, no podían creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos. ¡Parecía una pesadilla, peor que una película de terror!

-¡Sólo lo diré una vez, chica de cabello negro! –ordenó Baby-Máxima, quien era la persona que doblaba el brazo de Sailor Mars. -¡Suelta a mi madre, o te rompo el brazo!

-¡¿Qué haces, Ranma?! –preguntó Sailor Mars, soltando a Máxima. -¡No estés jugando, por favor! ¡Suéltame, me lastimas, y no deseas hacerlo, lo sé!

-¡No me llamo Ranma, me llamo Baby-Máxima! –contestó la chica pelirroja, causando una gran alegría a Máxima. -¿Sabes algo? ¡Aunque hayas soltado a mi madre, siempre, te romperé el brazo, para que aprendas a ser respetuosa!

-¡No lo hagas, por favor! –pidió Sailor Jupiter, llegando por detrás de Baby-Máxima, y tomándola por la cintura. -¡Deja a Sailor Mars! ¡Ella, como todas nosotras, es tu amiga!

-¡Suéltame, chica alta, o no respondo! –fue lo único que contestó Baby-Máxima, empezando a brillar rojo, de la furia. -¡Las acabaré a todas, Sailor Scouts!

"_¡Por todos los Cielos!"_, pensó Sailor Saturn, temiendo lo que se venía. _"¡Si no hacemos algo pronto, Ranma va a hacer algo que, tarde o temprano, va a lamentar! ¡Debo hacer algo, y debo hacerlo ya!"_

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Sailor Saturn? –preguntó Sailor Pluto, viendo a la más joven de sus compañeras, avanzar hacia donde Sailor Jupiter sostenía a Baby-Máxima, quien, a su vez, trataba de romperle el brazo derecho a Sailor Mars, sin lograrlo. -¡Vuelve acá!

-¡Haré, lo que deba hacer! –anunció la Guerrera de Saturno, dejando pasmada a Sailor Pluto. -¡Oye, Baby-Máxima, si deseas acabar con alguien, ven y acaba conmigo, Sailor Saturn! ¡Yo, me ofrezco, como tu primera víctima!

-¡Retrocede, Sailor Saturn! –ordenó Sailor Neptune, sólo para recibir una negativa. -¿No ves que es una niña, Baby-Máxima? ¿Te atreverás, a hacerle daño?

-¡Yo, no lo sé! –contestó Baby-Máxima, soltando a Sailor Mars, lo cual hizo que Sailor Jupiter, a su vez, la soltara a ella, aparte de dejarse caer al suelo, agarrándose la cabeza, con ambas manos. -¡No sé que hago, ni si está bien o mal!

-¿Qué le estará pasando? –preguntó Sailor Uranus, a Sailor Mercury. -¡Ahora, está actuando más extraña que antes!

-¡Sólo tengo una explicación! –aventuró la Guerrera de Mercurio, tras pensar por unos segundos. -¡Ranma pasó por un "lavado de cerebro", el cual, ya se le está pasando!

-¡Mala pata, Máxima! –indicó Sailor Moon, sonriendo. -¡Parece que tu plan, se ha venido abajo, como un castillo de naipes!

-¡Sazú! –gritó Máxima, ya furiosa, al tiempo que su asustada asistente llegaba. -¡Mira eso, tonta! ¡Tu "infalible técnica de lavado de cerebro", es un fiasco total!

-¡No entiendo, no debió fallar! –protestó Sazú, viendo a Ranma-Chan caída, sumida en un paroxismo de dolor, el cual acabó, cuando cayó al suelo, cuan larga era, ya desmayada. -¿Qué pudo salir mal? ¡No le veo lógica a esto!

-¡Luego, arreglaré cuentas contigo, IDIOTA! –gruñó Máxima, al tiempo que tocaba un timbre, el cual estaba empotrado en una pared. -¡De aquí, niñas, ustedes no se irán, ni con su amiga, ni sin ella! -¡Aquí, van a morir, todas, las 10!

Al ser tocado el timbre aquel, una multitud de soldados, llamados por aquel sonido, empezó a penetrar en el salón. Iban armados, hasta los dientes, como para una guerra. Una vez que los vieron entrar, las Sailor Scouts se pusieron en guardia, listas para la ya más que inminente batalla, la cual estaba a punto de iniciar.

-¡Máxima, tus soldados, en nuestro círculo, no entrarán! –anunció Sailor Moon, decidida como pocas veces en su vida. -¿Qué dicen, amigas y compañeras mías?

-¡¡¡¡¡NO ENTRARÁN!!!!! –gritaron, al unísono, las otras 8 Sailor Scouts, Inners y Outers, unidas, como el equipo que eran. -¡¡¡¡¡NO ENTRARÁN!!!!!

-¡Soldados, ataquen a esas chicas, y no dejen a ninguna, con vida! –ordenó Máxima, hastiada de esa situación. -¡Háganlas pedazos, a todas!

-¡Atención, chicas! –urgió Sailor Moon, a sus compañeras. -¡Todas, juntas, y sin retroceder! ¡En ésta batalla, debemos ganar, a como sea posible!

-¡Dices bien, amiga! –secundó Sailor Venus, rechinando los dientes. -¡Máxima, no nos va a vencer! ¡No, señor! ¡No podrá, con nosotras!

-¡En eso, coincidimos, Sailor Venus! –terció Sailor Uranus, decidida como todas las demás. -¡No importa, cuantos soldados nos ataquen, no nos vencerán!

-¡Ustedes, ya acabaron, con mi escasa paciencia! –gritó Máxima, furiosa. -¡Soldados, ya saben, que no quede ninguna con vida! ¡Acábenlas, pero ya!

Lanzando un grito de guerra, en dialecto almeraciano, los soldados atacaron a las Sailor Scouts, y la batalla, inició. De los 2 bandos involucrados, sólo uno, acabaría victorioso...

**Nota: Ranma-Chan se ha desmayado. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora? ¿Vencerán las Sailor Scouts, o Máxima logrará su torcido propósito, de llegar a casarse con Superman? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "La princesita" concluya, en el Episodio 3, titulado "El fracaso de Máxima". **


	3. El fracaso de Máxima

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "La princesita".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo (**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½"), Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores.**

**Nota: Sazú y Máxima son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. **

**Episodio 3: "El fracaso de Máxima". **

La batalla inició. Máxima, furiosa, al ver que el "lavado de cerebro" de su asistente, Sazú, no había servido de mucho, lo cual hizo que Ranma-Chan perdiera el sentido, tras ser aquejada por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había decidido acabar con todo: por eso, llamó a una enorme cantidad de sus soldados, a los cuales lanzó en contra de las 9 Sailor Scouts, las cuales, fieles a su costumbre, estaban listas y esperando.

-¡Hay que resistir, chicas! –ordenaba Sailor Moon, mientras rechazaba, a puñetazos, el ataque de 2 soldados. -¡Máxima ha decidido eliminarnos, pero no se lo vamos a permitir! ¡Sus soldados, no nos van a vencer!

-¡Coincido contigo! –contestó Sailor Venus, derribando a otros 2 enemigos. -¡Si Máxima cree que, por ser quien es, puede hacer lo que quiera, está loca total!

-¡Máxima, debería ir huyendo! –exclamó Sailor Jupiter, encargándose de otros tantos enemigos. -¡En cuanto acabemos con sus soldados, Sailor Mars y yo, le vamos a dar su merecido, para que aprenda a comportarse!

-¡Eso, será si yo dejo algo de ella, amiga mía! –prometió Sailor Mars, dejando frío a un soldado, de un solo cruzado de derecha. -¡Si la pesco yo primero, será sólo mía!

"_¡Creo que, en serio, subestimé a éstas chicas!"_, pensaba Máxima, viendo como sus soldados, como si fueran bichos alcanzados por un veneno, caían noqueados en cantidades, cada vez más y más grandes. _"¡Algo me dice que, en vez de eliminarlas, debí pedirles su ayuda, para atrapar a Superman!"_

-¡Estos tipos, ya me cansaron! –gruñó Sailor Saturn, molesta de verdad. -¡Usaré mi poder "Tumba del Tiempo", y acabaré con ellos!

-¡No hagas eso! –la detuvo Sailor Pluto, asombrada por lo que había escuchado. -¡Si usas "Tumba del Tiempo", te convertirás en una niña de 5 años, y no podrás convertirte, por un buen tiempo, en Sailor Saturn! ¿Te gustaría eso, Hotaru-Chan?

-¡La verdad, no, Mamá Setsuna! –admitió Sailor Saturn, haciéndole zancadilla a un soldado. -¡La verdad, casi siempre olvido eso!

-¡No se rindan, Sailor Scouts! –demandaba Sailor Uranus, bien metida en el fragor de la batalla. -¡No lo olviden, que estos soldados, no nos vencerán! ¡Nunca, ni un paso atrás!

-¡La verdad sea dicha, nunca me imaginé, vernos, a nosotras, peleando así, a puñetazos, como en una cantina del Viejo Oeste norteamericano! –protestó Sailor Neptune, dando a entender, que no disfrutaba ese tipo de batalla. -¡Parecemos matonas, y no guerreras!

-¡Según calculo, amigas mías, hemos sido atacadas por cerca de entre 5000 y 7500 soldados! –anunció Sailor Mercury, viendo en uno de sus variados dispositivos. -¡Lo que significa, que hemos tenido una batalla, mayor que la librada contra Sailor Galaxia!

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –se dejó escuchar una voz, la cual, al mismo tiempo, las Sailor Scouts, reconocieron como la de Ranma-Chan. -¿Las Sailor Scouts, luchando contra muchos tipos extraños? ¿Qué son ellos, algún tipo de soldados?

-¡Miren, chicas, Ranma parece estar bien! –gritó Sailor Venus, sonriendo feliz. -¡Oye, pelirroja, ven a ayudarnos, con estos necios!

-¿Qué hago vestida así, y peinada de colas? –preguntó Ranma-Chan, dándose cuenta de su estado. -¿Qué me ha pasado?

-¡Luego te contamos! –respondió Sailor Mars, dándole, a un soldado, una señora patada en las partes bajas, la cual lo derribó, como golpeado por un rayo. -¡Ven, ayúdanos!

-¡Dejen algunos para mí, chicas! –pidió Ranma-Chan, entrando a la batalla, repartiendo patadas y puñetazos a los soldados, en cantidades de exportación. -¡No se vayan, amigos, que hay guantazos para todos!

-¡Sazú, ven acá! –gritó Máxima, temerosa de verdad, al ver el rumbo que tomaba la batalla. -¡Debemos irnos, a la sala de controles! ¡Hay que aislar ésta sección, del resto de la nave, y hay que hacerlo AHORA MISMO! ¡Hazlo, ya!

-¡Al instante, Su Alteza! –aceptó Sazú, sacando un intercomunicador. -¡Atención, sala de controles, aíslen el salón de trono, rápido! ¡La Emperatriz y yo, vamos para allá!

-¡Entendido, señorita Sazú! –se dejó escuchar la voz de un oficial. -¡Iniciando aislamiento, del salón del trono! ¡Aislamiento, activado!

Justo en ese momento, los últimos 10 soldados caían vencidos, dejando el suelo del salón del trono, tapizados de cuerpos sin sentido. En ese momento, Ranma-Chan volteó la vista hacia otro punto, llegando a ver a Máxima y a Sazú, huyendo por un pasillo.

-¡Esa mujer, la del traje azul, con el sombrero, fue quien me secuestró en Ciudad de México! –chilló Ranma-Chan, reconociendo a Sazú. -¡Ya verá, cuando la agarre! ¡Juro que, una vez que la agarre, le voy a dar tal golpiza que, cuando quiera estornudar, va a tener que desnudarse! ¡Iré a por ella, chicas!

Diciendo y haciendo, Ranma-Chan se lanzó en pos de Sazú. Para su mala fortuna, no pudo atraparla, ya que una compuerta, se cerró delante de ella, bloqueándole el paso.

-¡Rayos, con esto, no contaba! –dijo Ranma-Chan, viendo aquello. -¡Oye, abre, bruja del demonio! ¡Deja que te agarre, y que te sacuda, por un buen rato!

Gritando esto, y otras cosas más (Las cuales, por razones obvias, no podemos reproducir), Ranma-Chan descargaba mil y un golpes en la compuerta, tratando de derribarla, sin lograrlo. Justo entonces, las Sailor Scouts llegaron con ella.

-¡Pelirroja linda, pero tonta! –se burló Sailor Uranus, socarronamente. -¡Deja, y verás, como se derriba una compuerta! ¡¡¡¡¡"ESPADA DE URANO... ELIMINA"!!!!!

El poderoso ataque de Sailor Uranus, derribó en segundos la compuerta. Al otro lado, esperaba otro enorme contingente de soldados, los cuales, sin previo aviso, se lanzaron sobre las 10 chicas, lanzando un furioso alarido de guerra. Una nueva batalla, empezó.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, Akane se reunía, en su casa, con Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo.

-¡Gracias por venir, amigos! –agradeció Akane, tomando un sorbo de té verde. -¡En un momento como este, en que Ranma no está, y no se sabe si está con vida, se hace necesario hablar con alguien! ¡En serio, gracias por venir!

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer, Akane! –contestó Akari, terminándose una galleta. -¡Es un hecho, que todos, estamos muy preocupados por Ranma! ¿Verdad, Ryoga?

-¡Eso es correcto, Akari! –respondió Ryoga, viendo una foto, donde aparecían todos, "Los Defensores de Nerima", en pleno. -¡Lo admito, por bastante tiempo, Ranma y yo, fuimos rivales, pero eso ya pasó, y más, desde que me comprometí contigo! ¡Ahora, Ranma es mi amigo, y me preocupa lo que le pase!

-¡Tranquilo, Ryoga, todo saldrá bien! –intervino Ukyo, al tiempo que abría una caja de su restaurante, el "U-Chan´s", la cual contenía, obvio, varios okonomiyakis. -¡Bien es sabido, que yo fui prometida de Ran-Chan, hasta que él eligió, y escogió a Akane! ¡Si bien, al principio, me fue muy duro aceptar eso, ya lo superé! ¡Ahora, Ran-Chan y Akane son mis amigos, y debo preocuparme, si algo le pasa a alguno de ellos, o de los otros miembros de nuestro grupo! ¡Coman, chicos, los okonomiyakis están calientes!

Akane, Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo, no sabían algo: estaban siendo espiados y escuchados. Las personas que hacían esto, eran Sowun Tendo (El padre de Akane) y Genma Saotome (El padre de Ranma). Estaban bien ocultos, y no perdían detalle.

-¿Escuchó eso, señor Tendo? –preguntó Genma, sonriendo. -¡A los chicos, les preocupa Ranma! ¿No le parece genial? ¡A decir verdad, ahora si que es bueno ver a Ryoga, como amigo de Ranma, y no como antes, como rival por el amor de Akane!

-¡La verdad, sí, señor Saotome! –contestó Sowun, también sonriendo. -¡Es una gran dicha que, ahora, cuando Ryoga viene a ésta casa, viene con su prometida, Akari, como amigo, y ya no como antes, como rival, y a pelear!

En eso, Sowun y Genma se callaron. ¿El motivo? Al unísono, ambos sintieron que alguien los observaba. Con lentitud, voltearon la vista, sólo para encontrarse con Nodoka Saotome (La esposa de Genma y madre de Ranma). Parecía molesta.

-¿Siempre espiando, Genma y señor Tendo? –preguntó, muy seria. -¿Ya no les basta con espiar a Ranma-Kun y a Akane-Chan, sino que también los espían, cuando están con sus amigos y compañeros? ¡Vaya acción más fea!

-¿Nosotros, espiando, señora Saotome? –preguntó Sowun, con un dejo de nerviosismo, muy marcado, en la voz. -¿Por qué dice eso?

-¡El señor Tendo dice bien, No-Chan! –secundó Genma, también, algo nervioso. -¡Por si lo has olvidado, Ranma no está aquí! ¿Nosotros, espiando a alguien? ¡Vaya broma!

-¡Para que no sigan, les diré que haremos! –indicó Nodoka, sin dejar su rictus de seriedad. -¡Iremos, ya mismo, a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta! ¡Vamos ya!

Sin decir más, Sowun y Genma, asintiendo, siguieron a Nodoka, con rumbo al mercado. Kasumi estaba en su habitación, tomando una siesta, y Nabiki estaba en un café del centro, charlando con Kuno, y vendiéndole fotos de Akane.

-¡Aquí tienes más fotos de Akane, Kuno! –dijo Nabiki, poniendo una buena cantidad de fotos de su hermana menor, muy poco vestida, en presencia del kendoísta del Instituto Furinkan. -¡Serán 1000 yens, por cada una!

-¡Los pago con gusto, Nabiki Tendo! –respondió Kuno, poniendo una buena cantidad de billetes, todos de 1000 yens, delante de Nabiki. -¡Cada vez, te salen mejor éstas fotos de Akane, y eso, es muy digno de admirar!

-¡Me vas a disculpar, por no tener nuevas fotos de la chica pelirroja, pero no la he vuelto a ver, Kuno! –se disculpó Nabiki, mientras contaba el dinero. -¡Si la veo, le tomaré más fotos, sólo para vendértelas, como siempre, a 1000 yens cada una!

-¡Está bien, Nabiki Tendo! –contestó Kuno, mientras veía, una vez más, las fotos de Akane. -¡Mientras pueda comprar fotos de ellas, todo está bien, ya lo verás!

Mientras Kuno veía, otra vez, las fotos de Akane, en las cuales ella aparecía, vestida con ropa interior (Sostén y bragas), Akane seguía conversando con Akari, Ryoga y Ukyo.

-¡Espero que las Sailor Scouts puedan, en serio, rescatar a Ranma! –decía Akane, mientras veía una foto de ellos 2 juntos, en el parque de diversiones. -¡Si a Ranma le pasara algo, amigos, deberé casarme con Kuno, lo cual, no es uno de mis planes!

-¡Tranquila, Akane! –la tranquilizó Akari, dándole un abrazo. -¡Ranma volverá, confía en mí! ¡Hay que ser optimista, amiga mía!

-¡Akari dice bien, Akane! –indicó Ryoga, sonriendo, al ver lo buena amiga que era su prometida. -¡Nada ganaremos, con preocuparnos! ¡Las Sailor Scouts, son chicas fuertes, y muy capaces, y sé que tendrán éxito en su misión!

-¡En un momento, pensé que debimos haber ido, pero, luego, concluí que hubiera sido una mala idea! –argumentó Ukyo, viendo al suelo, con cierta melancolía. -¡Nosotros, somos guerreros de artes marciales, pero no tenemos poderes como las Sailor Scouts!

-¡Me alegra que, de un modo u otro, admitan sus debilidades, chicos! –dijo Nodoka, que iba llegando, junto con Sowun y Genma, de hacer unas compras en el mercado, y llegó a escuchar lo dicho por Ryoga y por Ukyo. -¡Además, no hay que dudar, de quien si puede hacer más, de lo que se puede hacer!

-¿Crees que Ranma regrese, tía Nodoka? –preguntó Akane, sonriendo, como sin muchas ganas. -¿No será esa, en serio, una esperanza inútil?

-¡La esperanza, nunca es inútil, Akane! –intervino Sowun, adelantándose a la respuesta de Nodoka. -¡Ranma volverá, tenlo por seguro!

-¡Tu padre dice, al 100%, la verdad, Akane! –secundó Genma, ante la aprobación de Nodoka. -¡Además, Ranma es fuerte, y no será eliminado, así como así!

-¡Ah, que bien dormí! –se dejó escuchar la voz de Kasumi, cuando bajaba las escaleras, después de dormir una siesta. -¡Prepararé la cena! ¿Me ayudas, tía Nodoka?

-¡Vamos, Kasumi! –aceptó Nodoka, sonriendo. -¡Haremos sopa de arroz, gambas fritas y té verde, y comeremos todos juntos!

-¡Les ayudaré! –ofreció Ukyo, poniéndose de pie, y siguiendo a Kasumi y a Nodoka a la cocina de la casa Tendo. -¡Siempre he querido aprender a preparar, esa, su famosa sopa de arroz, señora Nodoka!

Mientras Kasumi, Nodoka y Ukyo preparaban la cena, Akane siguió conversando con Akari y Ryoga. Al mismo tiempo, Genma y Sowun, se fueron a jugar shogi.

Una vez que la cena estuvo lista, todos comieron, charlaron y rieron juntos por un buen rato. Al final, Akari se fue con Ryoga, mientras que Ukyo se quedó a dormir en la casa Tendo, debido a todo lo que había cambiado, desde que Ranma eligió a Akane, y no a ella, como única prometida oficial.

Mientras tanto, en la nave-bandera de Máxima, en las afueras de París, Ranma-Chan y las 9 Sailor Scouts, estaban enfrentando soldados y robots de Almerac, por partes iguales. La batalla, vía pantallas de vídeo, era seguida, por Máxima y su servil, Sazú.

-¿Qué hiciste, Sazú? –preguntaba Máxima, decepcionada, al ver a sus soldados y robots, caídos por decenas. -¿No pudiste hallar una niña, que fuera normal, o huérfana?

-¿Qué dice, Su Alteza? –inquirió Sazú, asombrada. -¡Hasta donde recuerdo, usted me dijo que le buscara a una chica, de cabello rojo, como el suyo, y eso hice!

-¡Pero, GRAN TONTA, no debías agarrar a la amiga, de alguien poderoso! –gruñó Máxima, casi a punto de llorar, de la rabia que sentía. -¡Ahora, dime que puedo hacer, para salir de este predicamento, en el que me has metido!

Sazú no respondió a esa petición. Sin decir palabra, ignoró a Máxima, y se dirigió a una habitación, adyacente a la sala de controles. Una vez allí, se dedicó a meditar.

Máxima, mientras tanto, seguía observando la batalla, entre las chicas y sus fuerzas. Para su decepción, sus fuerzas iban perdiendo la batalla, y eso no le gustaba nada.

Entretanto, Ranma-Chan y las Sailor Scouts llegaban a un cruce de pasillos. Tras conferenciar, deciden separarse, y buscar la sala de controles y, por ende, a Máxima.

Ranma-Chan tomó por un pasillo, acompañada por 4 Sailor Scouts, que eran Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, 2 Inners y 2 Outers.

Sailor Moon, por su parte, tomó por otro pasillo, acompañada de las otras 4 Sailor Scouts, que eran Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Pluto, también, como en el caso de Ranma-Chan, 2 Inners y 2 Outers.

Iban decididas, todas las 10 chicas, a enfrentar y vencer a Máxima, de un modo u otro, así fueran todas las 10, o sólo una, quien llegara a enfrentar a la Emperatriz de Almerac.

Máxima, para sorpresa de las 10 chicas, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Antes de hacer eso, pulsó varios botones, activando a verdaderas hordas de robots, los cuales atacaron a sus enemigas. Era como un revivir de cuando Superman, acompañado por Superboy y Acero (John-Henry Irons), atacó Ciudad Motriz, en la parte final de la maxi-saga "¡El Reinado de los Superhombres!"; todo esto, fue para vencer a Mongul y al Cyborg (Hank Henshaw), y poder salvar a Metrópolis, así como a la Tierra, de ser convertida en un nuevo Mundo Bélico (Warworld).

-¡Condenación! –masculló Sailor Mars, furiosa. -¡Estos dichosos robots, ya me tienen harta! ¡¡¡¡¡MÁXIMA, VOY A ATRAPARTE!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ERES MÍA!!!!!

-¡Tranquila, tía Rei! –intervino Sailor Saturn, sonriendo suavemente. -¡Muy pronto, le daremos entre todas, ya lo verás!

-¡No seas tan impulsiva, Sailor Saturn! –la reconvino Sailor Pluto, mientras eliminaba a algunos robots. -¡Debemos ir despacio, o Máxima nos vencerá!

-¡Según mis cálculos, Sailor Pluto tiene razón! –alegó Sailor Mercury, tras consultar uno de sus aparatos electrónicos. -¡Si no tenemos un plan, no ganaremos ésta batalla! ¡En la de menos, Máxima trata de cansarnos, para, luego, poder vencernos!

-¡Tenemos un plan, amigas! –instó Sailor Moon, a su grupo. -¡Nuestro plan es nunca rendirnos, y siempre atacar! ¡No desistan, vamos con todo!

En otro pasillo, el otro grupo, pasaba por una situación similar.

-¡Ya va a ver Máxima, una vez que la agarre! –gruñía Ranma-Chan, despachando a varios atacantes. -¡Mira que tratar de usarme, para sus sucios y egoístas planes!

-¡No le harás nada, Ranma-Chan, si yo la agarro primero! –bromeó Sailor Jupiter, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡A esa tipa, hay que enseñarle que, aquí, en la Tierra, ella no manda! ¡Si desea mandar, que se regrese a su dichoso mundo, Almerac!

-¿Por qué no me sorprende, que una necia Inner, haga planes por adelantado? –preguntó Sailor Uranus, sonriendo mordazmente. -¡Saben que, no importa lo que hagan, no podrán vencerla solas! ¡Nos necesitan a nosotras, las Outers!

-¡No importa ser de las Inners, o de las Outers! –amonestó Sailor Venus, a Sailor Uranus. -¡Somos un equipo, todas juntas! ¡Nunca olvides eso!

-¡Yo, se lo recordaré! –prometió Sailor Neptune, sonriendo, y guiñando un ojo. -¡A veces, Sailor Uranus, se deja llevar, por lo fuerte que ella es!

Cada Sailor Scouts, usando su respectiva técnica de ataque, liquidaba robots en cantidades de exportación. Ranma-Chan, por su parte, no se quedaba atrás. De cada 5 robots que la atacaban, todos los 5, acababan en el piso, convertidos en chatarra.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Nerima, algo pasaba...

Akane y los demás miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", llegaron, en grupo, al parque de la ciudad, donde fueron convocados, por cierta llamada extraña, la cual, minutos antes, había recibido Sayuri, una de las chicas del grupo.

-¡Muy bien, Sayuri, ya estamos aquí! –dijo Akane, viendo a su alrededor. -¿Nos puedes explicar, el motivo de que viniéramos?

-¡A éstas horas de la noche, el parque luce tenebroso! –apuntó Akari, aferrando un brazo de Ryoga. -¿Estás segura, Sayuri, de que la persona que te llamó, te dijo que era acá?

-¡Tranquila, Akari-Chan! –la tranquilizó Sayuri, sonriendo. -¡Vendrá, ya lo verás!

-¡Así es, Akari! –intervino Yuka, abogando por su mejor amiga. -¡Sayuri no suele mentir, al menos, no a nosotros, sus amigos!

-¿Sayuri? –se dejó escuchar una voz femenina, la cual salió de entre unos árboles. -¡Te agradezco que vinieras, y que trajeras a tus amigos! ¡Tengo una información muy importante para ustedes, "Los Defensores de Nerima", mis amigos!

Akane, al reconocer a la dueña de la voz, sonrió. Era una buena amiga.

-¡Kayoko Miki! –exclamó Akane, viendo llegar a su amiga, y de Ranma, como siempre, vestida con el leotardo celeste del Instituto San Hebere, y con su negro cabello, peinado en una muy linda "cola de caballo", la cual le quedaba muy bien. -¿Qué pasa, amiga?

-¡Akane, debo contarles, a todos ustedes, algo alarmante! –empezó Kayoko, seria a más no poder. -¡El tratado de paz, entre nuestros colegios, corre peligro de ser roto!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –preguntó Hiroko, espantada. -¡Ya lo decía yo, no se puede confiar, en las chicas del Instituto San Hebere!

-¡Espera, Hiroko, y no seas tan apresurada! –pidió Daisuke, asintiendo con la cabeza, a lo dicho por Kayoko. -¡A ver, Kayoko, explica que pasa, por favor!

-¡Mejor, Daisuke, que les explique la persona, que descubrió la conjura! –indicó Kayoko, volteando a ver hacia los árboles, de los cuales había salido. -¡Chisa, ven!

-¿Me llamaste, hermana? –quiso saber Chisa, saliendo de entre los árboles. Chisa era bastante parecida a su hermana mayor, pero se peinaba en 2 colas, una a cada lado de la cabeza. -¿Qué se te ofrece? ¡Dime ya!

-¡Muy bien, pequeña! –asintió Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡A ver, cuéntales a Akane, y a sus amigos, lo que me contaste, de la conjura contra el plan de paz!

-¡Muy bien, les contaré! –empezó Chisa, sentándose en el césped, lo cual imitaron todos. -¡Kodachi y su Grupo Élite, o sea, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, le pedirán al Grupo Estrella # 3, el cual integran Tadako, Echiko, Harumi, Kadiri y Sadakio, que, apenas puedan, se pongan a causar muchos líos en Nerima! ¡Debemos detenerlas!

-¡Son 2 grupos, completos! –meditó Hiroshi, serio como nunca. -¡Ustedes, Kayoko y Chisa, están en otros 2 grupos! ¿Contamos con su apoyo?

-¡Es correcto, Hiroshi! –afirmó Kayoko, mientras sacaba cuentas. -¡Yo, estoy en el Grupo Estrella # 1, junto con Etsuko, Akemi, Fujiko y Hatsuyo!

-¡Y yo, pertenezco al Grupo Estrella # 4, y tengo como compañeras a Yakiko, Hanna, Naoko y Yui! –explicó Chisa, sonriendo. -¡Estamos con ustedes, amigos!

-¿Qué nos dicen del Grupo Estrella # 2? –inquirió Asami, dubitativa. -¿Ese grupo, de cuál lado está, del lado de nosotros, o del lado de ellas?

-¡Chisa y yo, hablamos con Maki, Chiaka, Gemmei, Ikuko y Madoka! –explicó Kayoko, muy segura de sí misma. -¡Ellas, no lo duden, están de nuestro lado!

-¡En cuanto podamos, deberemos hablar con Kodachi, y preguntarle por cual motivo, actúa así, planeando traicionarnos! –sugirió Ryoga, tomando a Akari de la mano. -¡Es más, me ofrezco para ir, junto con Akari y Gosunkugi, a verla, mañana mismo!

-¿De verdad, quieres que vaya, contigo y con Akari, Ryoga? –preguntó Gosunkugi, sorprendido. -¡Vaya, no sé como agradecer, que me tomes en cuenta!

-¡No te sorprendas, Gosunkugi! –pidió Akari, apretando la mano de Ryoga. -¡Somos un equipo, y todos merecen, creemos, una oportunidad de ayudar!

Tras charlar por un rato más, cada cual tomó rumbo a su casa. Esa noche, todos durmieron muy bien, pensando que, de un modo u otro, deberían preservar, por el bien de la ciudad de Nerima, el tratado de paz, existente entre los 2 principales colegios, el Instituto Furinkan, y el Instituto San Hebere.

Mientras esto pasaba, otra reunión tenía lugar. En ésta reunión, Kodachi y sus chicas del Grupo Élite (Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko), celebraban, en la casa de Sachiko, una pijamada, durante el transcurso de la cual, conversaban sobre algo especial.

-¿Entendieron mi plan, chicas? –preguntó Kodachi, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Dejaremos que Tadako, Echiko, Harumi, Kadiri y Sadakio, por un tiempo, causen algunos líos y, luego, cuando yo diga, las detendremos y les llamaremos la atención! ¡Así, Ranma y su grupo, podrán estar tranquilos! ¡Ya lo verán, será muy divertido!

-¿Está segura, Capitana Kodachi? –preguntó Eriko, algo dubitativa. -¿Será una buena idea, jugar con los 2 lados de la moneda, o sea, fingir maldades, y evitarlas?

-¡Yo, a decir verdad, también tengo mis dudas! –secundó Junko, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Deberíamos ser honestas con Ranma Saotome, y sus amigos, "Los Defensores de Nerima", y decirles, si los vamos a ayudar, o no lo haremos!

-¡Creo que Junko, ha dicho algo muy cierto! –terció Michi, asintiendo con la cabeza, al tiempo que veía fijo, al resto del grupo. -¡Deberíamos ser honestas, y decirle la verdad a "Los Defensores de Nerima", así como a Ranma Saotome!

-¡Seguiremos el plan, Michi! –indicó Sachiko, seria como solía ser. -¡Deberemos hablar con Tadako, Echiko, Harumi, Kadiri y Sadakio, para que nos ayuden a animar todo!

-¡Bueno, chicas, yo me voy! –remató Kodachi, poniéndose su ropa, y preparándose para salir, de la casa de la familia Ukiyo. -¡Las veré mañana! ¡Buenas noches!

Segundos después, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko, vieron a Kodachi irse, saltando de azotea en azotea. Apenas Kodachi se perdió de vista, las chicas sonrieron. Algo se les había ocurrido, para pasarla bien, sólo entre ellas 4, sin Kodachi, ni sus majaderías. A decir verdad, en lo más íntimo de cada una, esperaban que Kodachi se fuera, porque ya se morían de las ganas, de hacer algo bien loco, y bastante divertido.

Eriko tomó su teléfono celular, lo activó, y marcó un número. Esperó un momento.

-¡Hola! ¿Junichi? –saludó Eriko, sonriendo, al ser atendida. -¡Te habla Eriko Thompson, ya sabes, la chica hija de británicos! ¡Llamaba, para ver si tienes algún plan, para hoy!

-¡Para serte sincero, no, Eriko! –contestó Junichi, con cierta timidez. -¡Estaba por ver una película, junto con Koji, Masaru y Zenko! ¿Qué me ibas a pedir, amiga?

-¡Junko, Michi, Sachiko y yo, estamos solas, en la casa de Sachiko, y pensábamos que, quizás, podríamos conseguir algo de agradable compañía masculina! –explicó Eriko, mientras les guiñaba un ojo a sus 3 amigas. -¿No prefieren venir, a cenar, con nosotras?

-¿A cenar? –preguntó Junichi, volteando a ver a sus 3 amigos, los cuales le hacían señales de aceptación. -¡Los muchachos, están de acuerdo! ¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo, quieren que lleguemos? ¿En 15 minutos, quizás en 20?

-¡Que sea en media hora, Junichi! –respondió Eriko, tras consultar su reloj. -¡Las chicas y yo, iremos a ponernos bien, en todo aspecto!

-¡Excelente! –exclamó Junichi, sonriendo. -¡Está bien, nos vemos en media hora!

Junichi y sus 3 amigos (Koji, Masaru y Zenko), empezaron a alistarse. Igual hicieron Eriko y sus 3 amigas (Junko, Michi y Sachiko). La velada, prometía ser genial.

De vuelta en la nave de Máxima, Ranma-Chan y las Sailor Scouts, lanzando un agudo grito de guerra, arrasaban las últimas defensas y, con la combinación del "Trueno de Júpiter" de Sailor Jupiter, con el "Rayo Creciente" de Sailor Venus y la "Espada de Urano" de Sailor Uranus, volaron en mil pedazos, la puerta de la sala de controles de la nave-bandera de Máxima, penetrando a ese sector de la nave.

-¿Dónde estás, Máxima? –gritó, furiosa, Sailor Mars, penetrando de primera. -¡Ven, para que sacuda el piso, con tu miserable persona!

-¡La sacudida, va a ser otra! –contestó Máxima, cayendo desde el techo del salón, y derribando noqueada, a Sailor Mars, de un puñetazo en la cara. -¡Mocosa insolente!

-¡Oye, bruja, no toques a mi amiga! –demandó Sailor Venus, apretando puños y dientes, furiosa de verdad. -¡¡¡¡¡"RAYO CRECIENTE... FULMINA"!!!!!

Máxima, pillada algo desprevenida, apenas y si pudo esquivar ese ataque, de la Guerrera de Venus. El ataque de Sailor Venus, impactó en una pared. Máxima, furiosa, lanzó una onda de energía, contra las Sailor Scouts, derribándolas.

-¡Mocosas tontas! –gruñó Máxima, ya furiosa. -¿No saben que yo, Máxima, soy la Emperatriz del planeta Almerac? ¿Creen que combaten, contra una villana vulgar? ¿No saben que yo, de un modo u otro, tarde o temprano, seré la esposa de Superman?

-¿Sigues creyendo esa tontería? –preguntó Sailor Moon, poniéndose de pie. -¡No serás una villana vulgar, pero si eres una mujer muy tonta!

-¡Princesa de pacotilla, vas a aprender a respetarme! –gritó Máxima, concentrando su poder, y lanzando una Onda Mental. -¡Te voy a lobotomizar!

**Nota: Se conoce de un caso, donde Máxima lobotomizó a un villano (Brainiac), si bien, luego, este se recuperó, lo cual es increíble. Sucedió en la serie "¡Pánico en el Cielo!", la cual fue publicada en las revistas "Action Comics" #s 674 y 675, "Superman: The Man of Steel" #s 9 y 10, "Superman" #s 65 y 66 y "The Adventures of Superman" #s 488 y 489, publicadas por DC Comics, entre los meses de Febrero, Marzo y Abril de 1992.**

Máxima no contaba con que le harían, de repente, un contra-ataque. Sailor Neptune, rápida como un rayo, interpuso su espejo delante de la Onda Mental de Máxima, regresándole el ataque, el cual, "in extremis", fue esquivado por la Emperatriz de Almerac (¡Si le hubiera dado, ella hubiera quedado igual que Brainiac, en el final de la saga "¡Pánico en el Cielo!").

-¡No te esperabas eso! –indicó la Guerrera de Neptuno, sonriendo. -¿Verdad, villana?

-¡Vamos a ver, si te esperabas esto! –espetó Máxima, dándole, a Sailor Neptune, un puñetazo igual, al que usó, un momento antes, para derribar a Sailor Mars, quien seguía noqueada. -¡A ver si aprendes, niña molesta!

-¡Eres una mujer mala, y pretendías hacerte pasar por mi madre! –gritó Ranma-Chan, asqueada por tanta violencia, descargada contra sus amigas. -¡Para tu información, creo que Superman, nunca, bajo ningún motivo, llegará a amarte! ¡Y, por cierto, yo tengo una madre! ¡Su nombre, es Nodoka Saotome!

Un golpe de Ranma-Chan, propinado en el estómago de Máxima, derribó a ésta, casi sin aire. Acto seguido, fue Sailor Jupiter quien, ajena a las llamadas de las demás, se le fue encima, y empezó a darle toda una andanada de golpes y patadas.

-¿Te rindes, Máxima? –preguntó, muerta de risa, la Guerrera de Júpiter. -¡Si aceptas rendirte, quizás me detenga, y no te deje con la cara hacha añicos!

-¡No me molestes, grandota! –contestó Máxima, derribando a Sailor Jupiter, de una sola patada, vencida y sin aire. -¡A mí, nadie me dice que puedo, o que no puedo hacer!

-¡Yo, si te diré que hacer, y te mandaré a callar! –dijo Sailor Pluto, apartando a Sailor Jupiter, y tomando su turno. -¡¡¡¡¡"GRITO MORTAL"!!!!!

Máxima, al recibir el poderoso ataque de Sailor Pluto, salió disparada hacia atrás, y pegó contra una consola. Sailor Mercury tomó los controles, y los conectó a su computadora, obteniendo control total de su nave. La decisión, marcaba su rostro.

-¡Ahora, es mi turno! –anunció la Guerrera de Mercurio, programando un rumbo, en su computadora, y pasándolo a la computadora central de la nave. -¡Manténganme entretenida a Máxima, amigas, porque necesito tiempo, para hacer lo que pienso hacer!

-¡Sailor Saturn, cuida a Sailor Mars y a Sailor Neptune! –ordenó Sailor Uranus, tan decidida como siempre era. -¡Yo, ayudaré a las demás!

-¿Estás segura, Papá Haruka? –preguntó Sailor Saturn, extrañada. -¡Yo, pensaba usar mi poder "Tumba del Tiempo", para vencer a Máxima, por lo que le hizo a Ranma!

-¡Escúchame bien, niña! –demandó Sailor Uranus, acercándose a la más pequeña y joven de sus compañeras. -¡Michiru, Setsuna y yo, te hemos dicho que, hasta donde puedas, debes evitar usar "Tumba del Tiempo", ya que, si lo usas, te convertirás en una niña de 5 años, y no podrás transformarte, ni ayudarnos, por un buen tiempo! ¡Debes recordar eso, porque es por tu bien! ¿Entiendes?

-¡Entiendo, Papá Haruka! –contestó Sailor Saturn, sonriendo. -¡Anda a ayudar a las demás, por mientras yo cuido a Mamá Michiru, y a Tía Rei!

-¡Gracias, linda! –finalizó Sailor Uranus, mientras se dirigía al sitio de la batalla. -¡No te nos vas a escapar, Máxima! ¡Pagarás, por haber secuestrado, a mi amiga Ranma!

"_¿Haruka, me llama "amiga", a mí?"_, pensó Ranma-Chan, confundida, al ver la actitud de la Guerrera de Urano. _"¿Es posible que, por error, la haya subestimado?"_

-¿Cómo vas con los controles, Sailor Mercury? –preguntó Sailor Moon, durante un momento, que se separó de la batalla. -¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?

-¡Voy bien, y seguiré así, mientras mantengan ocupada a Máxima! –contestó Sailor Mercury, sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. -¡Nuestro destino: Melbourne, Australia!

-¡¿Melbourne, Australia?! –preguntó Máxima, algo confundida. -¿No fue en esa ciudad, donde primero atacó la Alianza Alienígena, cuando atacó a la Tierra?

-¡Por lo visto, Máxima no es tonta! –se burló Sailor Venus, muerta de risa. -¿Quién iba a pensar que sabía eso, cuando Almerac no fue uno de los planetas invasores?

-¡Cállate, mocosa impertinente! –rugió Máxima, dándole una cachetada a la líder de las Inner Senshis. -¿Crees que soy tonta, y no sé nada? ¡Vamos, responde!

-¡Vuelve a hacer eso, Máxima, y te rompo los brazos! –amenazó Sailor Jupiter, asqueada, al ver lo poco sociable que era la Emperatriz de Almerac. -¡Ya me tienes harta, con esa actitud tuya, de querer que las cosas, sólo se hagan a tu modo!

-¡Yo soy la Emperatriz de Almerac, y las cosas se hacen como yo digo, y cuando yo digo! –contestó Máxima, de muy mal modo. -¿Creen que ustedes, me impresionan?

-¡Te equivocas, Máxima! –intervino Sailor Moon, seria como pocas veces. -¡Mientras nosotras, las Sailor Scouts, estemos acá, vigilaremos que todo sea justo, y en orden!

-¡Hay alguien, que piensa como yo! –masculló Máxima, volteando a ver a Ranma-Chan, al tiempo que le sonreía. -¿Verdad que estás conmigo, hijita?

-¡No soy tu hija, y estoy con mis amigas! –respondió Ranma-Chan, con un gesto en el rostro, el cual era mezcla de rabia, dolor y lástima, por aquella mujer tan egoísta. -¡Ya te lo dije, yo tengo una madre, y su nombre es Nodoka Saotome! ¡Recuerda eso, Máxima!

-¿No te gustó, fingir ser mi hija, niña pelirroja? –preguntó Máxima, sorprendida. -¿No te agradaría la idea, de ser hija mía, y de Superman?

-¿Agradarme? –quiso saber Ranma-Chan, ya casi a punto de llorar, de la furia que estaba sintiendo. -¡Por tu culpa, casi lastimo a una amiga muy querida, a la cual, ni de broma, podría permitir que le pasara nada malo! ¡Me ibas a convertir, en una malvada!

Tras decir esto, Ranma-Chan abrazó a Sailor Mars, y le pidió perdón. Ante la sorpresa de las otras 8 Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars abrió los ojos, respondió al abrazo y le dijo a Ranma-Chan que la perdonaba, porque, entonces, ella era un instrumento, en las manos de Máxima. Ranma-Chan sonrió, al tiempo que Sailor Mars, se desmayaba de nuevo.

-¡Atención, Melbourne a la vista! –anunció Sailor Mercury, señalando a lo lejos, donde se veía la mencionada ciudad australiana. -¡Chicas, esa es la señal de partida!

Apenas dijo esto, Sailor Mercury introdujo las coordenadas de destino, desconectó su computadora y, a como la hizo aparecer, la guardó. Acto seguido, dirigió la nave al punto indicado por las coordenadas: ¡Las aguas del puerto de Melbourne!

"_¡No puede ser!"_, pensó Máxima, mientras trataba de corregir el rumbo. _"¡Según veo, éstas mocosas, van a hundir mi nave, en pleno puerto de Melbourne! ¡Debo evitarlo! ¡Unas niñas, no pueden vencerme, y tirarme a un lado, como si fuera basura!"_

-¡Chicas, todas listas, para teletransportarse! –ordenó Sailor Moon. -¡Si nos volvemos a ver, Máxima, espero que te comportes distinto!

-¡Y recuerda que, si deseas que Superman te llegue a amar, deber ser una clase diferente de mujer, no una acaparadora! –sugirió Ranma-Chan, antes de volver a ver a las Sailor Scouts. -¿Podemos irnos ya, amigas? ¡No deseo seguir aquí!

-¡Ya nos vamos, Ranma-Chan! –dijo Sailor Venus, dándole un abrazo, seguida de las demás Sailor Scouts. -¡Ya verás, muy pronto, regresaremos a Nerima!

Sailor Jupiter recogió a Sailor Mars, y Sailor Uranus hizo igual con Sailor Neptune. Ellas, seguían noqueadas, producto de la batalla contra Máxima. A una señal de Sailor Moon, todas activaron su poder, y desaparecieron, dejando a Máxima en problemas.

-¡¡¡¡¡ATENCIÓN, ABANDONEN LA NAVE!!!!! –ordenó Máxima, vía sistema de altavoces. -¡¡¡¡¡LA NAVE SE VA A ESTRELLAR, Y NO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR EL RUMBO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡TODOS, ABORDEN LAS NAVES DE ESCAPE, Y SALGAN DE LA NAVE, ANTES DE QUE NOS HUNDAMOS EN EL MAR!!!!!

Sazú, que iba llegando en ese momento, tras salir de su meditación, se halló ante una escena dantesca. La sala de controles, estaba bastante dañada, y la nave iba hacia el mar.

-¡Vamos, Sazú! –la urgió Máxima, indicándole la ruta a las naves de escape. -¡Esas niñas, sabotearon los controles, y vamos hacia el mar! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

-¡La sigo, Su Alteza! –contestó Sazú, mientras la seguía por un pasillo. -¡Supongo que, apenas pueda, tomará venganza contra ellas! ¿Verdad?

-¡Te equivocas, Sazú! –gruñó Máxima, mientras abordaban una nave, la activaban, y escapaban. -¡No deseo volver a ver, nunca, a esas mocosas del demonio!

Las naves de escape, formando una flotilla, se dirigieron a Almerac, su lejano planeta natal. En su nave, Máxima pensaba que, en la de menos, lo mejor era permanecer lejos de la Tierra, al menos, por un tiempo.

Mientras esto pasaba, la nave-bandera de Máxima, se estrellaba en las aguas del puerto de Melbourne, hundiéndose, ahí, con más rapidez que el "Titanic", o cualquier otro barco legendario. En pocos minutos, no quedó, ni rastro de la enorme nave-bandera.

Minutos después, Ranma-Chan y las 9 Sailor Scouts, reaparecieron, en un callejón de Melbourne. Tras pasar a sus identidades de civiles, tomaron unos taxis, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, al hangar de Empresas Kaiou, la compañía del padre de Michiru. Una vez allí, consiguieron un avión, con el cual llegaron, en poco tiempo, al Aeropuerto Internacional Narita, de Tokio. Una vez allí, se dirigieron a una estación de tren-bala, tomaron uno, y se dirigieron a Nerima. Una vez allí, Usagi y sus amigas (Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna) volvieron a transformarse en las Sailor Scouts y, entre todas, acompañaron a Ranma-Chan, de vuelta a la casa Tendo.

Como era media tarde, todos estaban durmiendo la siesta. Tras despedirse de las Sailor Scouts, Ranma-Chan entró y, tras darse un buen baño, con agua caliente, y volver a ser hombre, se deshizo del traje que le diera Máxima, lanzándolo al incinerador. Una vez que hizo esto, se dirigió a la habitación de Akane, hallándola dormida.

-¡Despierta, Akane! –pidió Ranma, dándole un beso en la frente. -¡Ya vine!

-¿Ranma? –preguntó Akane, abriendo los ojos, aún algo adormilada. -¿Eres real?

-¡Soy muy real, Akane! –contestó Ranma, abrazando a Akane. -¡Estoy en casa!

-¿Qué te pasó, Ranma? –quiso saber Akane. -¿Puedes contarme, por favor?

-¡Quizás luego, Akane! –masculló Ranma, sonriendo. -¿Puedes darme algo de comer?

-¡Como dice Ukyo, Ranma, eres un tragón! –se rió Akane, divertida. -¡Vamos a la cocina, y te daré algo! ¡Kasumi hizo croquetas de pollo, de las que le enseñó a hacer Makoto! ¡Ya lo verás, le quedaron muy buenas!

Akane llevó a Ranma a la cocina y, con prestancia, le calentó arroz, y unas cuantas croquetas de pollo. Ranma comió con buen apetito, y bebió bastante té verde.

Al rato, fueron llegando el resto de los habitantes de la casa. Primero, fue Kasumi, la mayor de las 2 hermanas de Akane; después su padre, Sowun Tendo; finalmente, los padres de Ranma, Genma y Nodoka Saotome. Todos, en su momento, le preguntaron a Ranma que le había pasado, donde había estado, y un sinfín de preguntas más. Ranma, a como pudo, las contestó todas, hasta que se quedó dormido, del cansancio. Entre Sowun y Genma, debieron llevarlo a su habitación, y dejarlo en su cama. Tras dejarlo ahí, ambos salieron, y cerraron la puerta.

-¡Qué bien, que Ranma regresara! –indicó Sowun, sonriendo. -¡Temí que Akane, se fuera a quedar sin prometido, señor Saotome!

-¡No sea pesimista, señor Tendo! –respondió Genma, también sonriendo. -¡Por si lo ha olvidado, Ranma es muy difícil de vencer!

-¡El regreso de Ranma, merece una celebración! –sugirió Sowun, siempre sonriendo, y ya muy animado. -¡Vámonos de parranda, señor Saotome!

-¡Como usted diga, señor Tendo! –aceptó Genma, guiñándole un ojo. -¡Eso, es lo que me gusta de usted, siempre tan ocurrente y genial!

Pasando del dicho al hecho, Sowun Tendo, y su mejor amigo, Genma Saotome, salieron de la casa, para irse de parranda. Entretanto, en la Mansión de la Colina, las Sailor Scouts, tras volver a sus identidades de civiles, se disponían a contarle a Mamoru, todo lo que les había pasado, buscando a Ranma y enfrentando a Máxima. Mamoru se dispuso a escuchar. Le contarían todo, 7 chicas (Rei y Michiru, si bien ya se habían recobrado, estaban acostadas, descansando). La noche, sería algo larga, eso era un hecho, y él debería atender a sus queridas amigas.

"_¿Para qué son los amigos?"_, pensó Mamoru, disponiéndose a escuchar. Las chicas, iban a iniciar, el relato de una muy extraña y terrible aventura...

**Nota: Una aventura muy extraña, acaba de terminar. Sin embargo, eso no es nada, comparado con lo que vendrá, cuando Ranma y 4 de las Sailor Scouts, deban ir a otra Nerima, ubicada en otra línea temporal, en la nueva fanfiction, titulada "Nerima del futuro: El regreso de Kodachi Kuno", en la cual, un misterio deberá ser resuelto, aunque eso signifique, hacer algún que otro sacrificio. ¿Qué irá a pasar, en esa otra Nerima? Eso, se sabrá, muy, pero muy pronto. **


End file.
